Un Día Más
by Marianne R
Summary: Un cuento de Navidad para todos ustedes.La felicidad es algo cambiante. Una navidad, Una declaración...Un deseo. Una tragedía que se lleva tu vida y el amor eterno, capaz de cambiar la muerte. INu*Kag... Este fiic le pertenece a alesiram. Hermana y master
1. Prologo

_**Un Día Más**_

_¿Cómo se prepara una persona para vivir en soledad?, ¿de que forma se puede superar ese sentimiento que te invade de tristeza?, ¿cómo ver más aya de lo que tienes enfrente cuando sufres de ceguera en el corazón?.....todas estas preguntas invadían mi cabeza, todos mis pensamientos se sumían en un abismo profundo, todos mis recuerdos se veían empañados por el bao de la depresión.....¿Cómo es posible que las palabras de una persona puedan influir ya sea negativa o positivamente en tus decisiones?, ¿qué se tiene que sentir cuando la persona que esta sumergida en el océano de tus sentimientos intenta ahogarte en ellos?,.......quisiera decirte que en este relato te podría dar respuestas a todas estas preguntas, pero no es así........creo que moriré sin saberlas, pero viéndolo bien, ¿a quien le importa encontrarlas?, ¿a quien le interesaría saber de donde provienen esos sentimientos que nos hacen sufrir?, cuando vienen acompañados de aquella luz cegadora llamada FELICIDAD, dicen que después de la tempestad viene la calma, pero, ¿en realidad es cierto?.....si.....eso si te lo puedo afirmar, después de aquellos momentos tan dolorosos a los que nos enfrenta la vida, después de sentir que el corazón esta a punto de dejar de latir por la ausencia de ese ser amado, después de sentir que tus propios pensamientos y emociones te traicionan, después...., después de todo esto....vienen _**_UN DIA MAS (Maricela…)_**


	2. El Comienzo

**PARTE 1.- "EL COMIENZO"**

Todo comenzó en una de aquellas tantas luchas a las que nos enfrentábamos con un ser tan despreciable y temible por todos, esa clase de ser que hace que tus deseos más simples se conviertan en pesadillas, esa clase de ser que hace que tus recuerdos del pasado se conviertan en cuchillas de doble filo para traspasar el corazón de los que te rodean en el presente, ese ser que con tan solo su presencia infecta el ambiente de sentimientos indeseados.......bueno, pues ese ser fue él causante de la tristeza más profunda que invadió mi corazón, pero hoy, que tengo plena conciencia de todo lo que ese hecho trajo a mi vida, creo que ya no puedo decir que haya traído cosas malas, al contrarío, ese hecho, ese dolor, esa tristeza vino acompañada de la felicidad que hasta el día de hoy invade mi alma y mi corazón.....

- KAGOME!!! CUIDADO SE DIRIGE HACIA TI!!!- escuche que alguien me gritaba.

- YA LO VI!!!!- conteste al mismo tiempo que sacaba de mi espalda una flecha para disparar.

- NO SEAS TONTA!!!! SOLO HASTE A UN LADO, TU SOLA NO PODRAS CON EL!!!!- Volvió a insistir esa voz, la cual se escuchaba desesperada.

NO TE PREOCUPES....YO PODRE!!!- fue mi respuesta ante esa insistencia de pedirme que huyera.....con una velocidad inaudita, se dirigía hacia mi una bestia de aproximadamente 8 metros de largo, ahora que lo pienso, si alguien en ese momento me hubiera pedido que definiera a esa "cosa", creo que lo más aproximado a mi respuesta hubiera sido una serpiente, claro que un poco larga, ya que su tamaño era sólo comparado con el grosor de su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba compuesta por siete pequeños ojos impregnados del mismo color de su piel, rojos, no puedo asegurar que tuviera una nariz, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando los colmillos de alrededor 15 cm que salían de aquella boca enorme. Pero, ¿por qué rayos enfrentarse a aquella bestia tan desagradable?, ¿por qué exponerse a aquellos colmillos que hubieran acabado con mi vida con tan solo rozar mi piel, ya que estaban impregnados de un veneno muy poderoso?, pues bien, creo que la primer respuesta que se les vendría a la mente sería ¡POR QUE ESTAN LOCOS!, y definitivamente en parte debo aceptar que así era, pero la otra mitad del asunto, por el cual no corría a refugiarme para escapar de ese ser, se encontraba justo en la frente del mismo, un pequeño resplandor oscuro, el cual solo yo tengo la capacidad de ver, destellaba justo en aquel lugar- INTENTARE PURIFICAR ESE FRAGMENTO!!!!- grite al momento en que la flecha que suspendía de mi arco se soltaba de la firmeza de mi mano e iba a incrustarse, junto con una luz de color lila, en la frente de aquel monstruo, justo en el lugar donde aquel brillo oscuro estaba presente- LO HICE- grite satisfecha de mi misma, pero por alguna razón aquella especie de serpiente no se detenía, solo pego un grito que era claramente de dolor, pero eso solo incremento sus ganas de despedazarme.......no supe como reaccionar, mi cuerpo parecía que no quería obedecerme para intentar salvar mi vida, solo escuchaba los gritos de desesperación que mis amigos intercambiaban.......sería mi fin, ya no podría mantener aquellas largas platicas con mi amiga Sango, ni jugar con el lindo y tierno de Shipo, tampoco podría regañar al monje Miroku por todas las maldades que se le ocurrían, y sobre todo, ya no vería aquellos ojos color dorado llenos de sentimientos sin expresar de mi amado Inuyasha.

Era demasiado tarde, aunque mis piernas se decidieran a responder a mis ordenes, no serían los suficientemente rápidas para escapar de aquel ser.......ya no había escapatoria....de pronto sentí como unos fuertes brazos se apropiaban con fuerza de mi cintura, arrojándome junto con ellos hacia un lado, esquivando de esa forma lo que abría sido, sin lugar a duda, mi muerte.......desde el suelo, y aun sujeta por aquellas manos firmes y fuertes pude ver como la serpiente iba a rebotar hacia algunas rocas que se encontraban justo de tras de donde me encontraba yo segundos antes, provocando que una avalancha cayera sobre ella.

- SEÑORITA KAGOME!!! INUYASHA!!! SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN??.

Gritaba el monje Miroku, mientras al mismo tiempo que el pequeño Shipo, montado sobre Kirara, la dulce mascota de mi amiga Sango, y la misma Sango emprendían una carrera hacia el lugar donde me encontraba tirada, aun sujeta por un semi abrazo que los brazos de Inuyasha habían empleado para protegerme del peligro, gire el rostro y me pude topar frente a frente con aquellos maravillosos ojos color dorado por los cuales me lamentaba el no poder volverlos a ver.

- Yo estoy bien- respondió Inuyasha sin dejar de apartar su mirada de la mía- tú, ¿Cómo te encuentras Kagome?

- Yo……yo…..creo que estoy bien- fue mi tonta respuesta, no se por que el hecho de que su mirada no se apartara de la mía me había puesto tan nerviosa, y entre tantos nerviosismos tuve que balbucear.

- Me alegra escuchar eso- escuche una voz de mujer que nos decía, haciendo que retirara al fin mi vista de la de Inuyasha para fijarme en los ojos cafés que me miraban con preocupación, poco a poco sentí como los brazos que me habían tenido aprisionada durante todo ese momento al fin iban abandonando el calor de mi piel, para poder aceptar la mano que le brindaba Miroku para ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras Sango hacia lo mismo conmigo.

- Kagome me asustaste mucho!!!- me dijo un niño pequeño fuertemente sujeto al lomo de Kirara.

- Lamento mucho haberte asustado Shipo, nunca fue mi intensión- fue mi sincera respuesta- pero ya no te preocupes, todo termino.

- Yo no diría eso Kagome- escuche una voz tan fría, como una ráfaga de viento en invierno- de hecho todo esta a punto de empezar.

- MALDITO NARAKU, SABIA QUE NO TARDARIAS EN VENIR A INTENTAR ROBARNOS EL FRAGMENTO QUE ACABAMOS DE CONSEGUIR- Grito Inuyasha al momento en que se llevaba las manos hacia la espada que tiempo atrás su padre había dejado para él- PERO ESO NO LO PERMITIRE!!!!- Y antes de que alguno de nosotros reaccionara Inuyasha corría hacia donde se encontraba Naraku con su espada desenvainada.

Sango le pidió inmediatamente a Kirara que cuidara de mi, mientras ella y Miroku corrían a ayudara a Inuyasha en el enfrentamiento, aunque a decir verdad, no creo que aquella escena se pudiera calificar como enfrentamiento, ya que Naraku no hacia ningún movimiento para defenderse de los insistentes ataques de los chicos hacia su campo de energía, de hecho, pareciera que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de los ataques, su mirada estaba fija en otra cosa, en alguien más, como si esperara con gran entusiasmo que algo sucediera, pero ¿Qué era?, puse mayor atención a los ojos firmes de ese ser tan despreciable y entonces caí en la cuenta, esos ojos fríos e impresos de sangre me observaban a mi, fijamente…..como si de repente Naraku hubiera entendido que yo lo había descubierto mirándome, esbozo una breve sonrisa, al momento en que sentía como nuevamente unas manos me tomaban por la cintura, pero ya no de forma protectora, si no de una forma descomunal, que me comenzó a hacer daño, intente golpear a mi captor con mis manos, pero fueron bloqueadas en el trayecto, soltando su fuerza de mi cintura y posándose sobre mis muñecas, frente a mi, se encontraba un hombre de cabellera oscura y larga, piel cetrina y unos labios blanquecinos, pero su peculiar aspecto no era nada con el odio reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes, que de no haber sido por aquel insistente destello de odio, y la fuerza con la que el poseedor de ellos me tenía sujeta de las manos, abría creído que no tenía vida….

- KAGOME!!!!- escuche que nuevamente me llamaba Inuyasha con desesperación pero yo no podía voltear a verle ya que me tenían aprisionada, entonces abandone esa mirada fría y llena de odio, para posar la mía en la persona que se encontraba al lado de mi agresor, no hizo falta que mis ojos recorrieran las fisionomías de aquel rostro de mujer, el cual ya tenía muy bien definido dentro de todos mis recuerdos, sin lugar a duda, esa mujer que me miraba con una mezcla de odio y lastima era....

- Kagura...

- Vaya, vaya Kagome, así que serás nuestra nueva aliada.

- SUELTALA MALDITO!!!- escuche que grito nuevamente Inuyasha.

- NO TAN DEPRISA INUYASHA- reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Naraku, en un intento por liberarme pude voltear mi rostro para ver como Naraku sacaba varios tentáculos y los dirigía hacia Inuyasha quien le había dado la espalda para correr hacia donde me encontraba.o:p/o:p

- CUIDADO INUYASHA!!!!- fue lo único que se me ocurrió gritarle mientras veía como se acercaban cada vez más los tentáculos hacia él, pero por alguna extraña razón el grito que solté de advertencia tuvo efecto en el, ya que antes de que lo tocaran aquellas armas letales el había girado para soltar su ataque, al igual que Miroku y Sango, al momento en que neutralizaban el ataque de Naraku, pude sentir como las manos que tenían apresadas las mías me soltaban, así que mi vista la volví a depositar en aquel extraño hombre y pude ver como Kirara, fiel a su ama, intentaba salvarme, lo primero que hice al verme liberada fue buscar con la vista, lo más rápido posible, mi arco, el cual estaba tirado a pocos metros de donde yo me encontraba, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba mi única arma que poseía para defenderme y cuando la tuve nuevamente en mis manos sentí como el valor que hasta hace unos momentos me había abandonado regresaba a mi cuerpo con mayor fiereza; tome una de mis flechas las cuales aun yacían colgadas sobre mis hombros y la dispare hacia el que había sido mi agresor, justo en el mismo momento en que Kagura lanzaba sus cuchillas hacia Kirara y Shipo, las cuales y por poco los alcanzan. Mi flecha fue adquiriendo un tono rozado mientras se dirigía a su destino, pero increíblemente antes de que llegara a clavársele en el pecho a aquel hombre no había sido más que un relámpago azul, el cual lo atravesó limpiamente, pasando a rozar ligeramente el hombro de Kagura, para al fin terminar su trayectoria en un árbol, por increíble que parezca aquel hombre que me había atacado soltó un grito desgarrador mientras, de donde mi flecha lo había atravesado, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en ceniza, Kagura quien además de espectadora se había llevado su otro brazo al lugar donde mi flecha la había rozado pudo observar como también su piel se iba tornando de un color oscuro.

- MALDITA!!!! ME LAS PAGARAS MUY PRONTO!!!- fue lo único que dijo antes de sacar una de sus plumas y mezclarse con el viento. Por un momento sentí que mi aturdimiento era total, ¿cómo rayos había logrado yo hacer eso?, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ese asunto, aun quedaba nuestro mayor enemigo, gire mi rostro en busca del de Inuyasha, él seguía atacando a Naraku, Sango y Miroku tuvieron que dejar la lucha por causa del veneno que salía del cuerpo de Naraku al momento de ser cortado.....me encantaría decir que Inuyasha tomaba ventaja de toda aquella lucha, pero no fue así, el veneno que poco a poco había infectado todo a su alrededor lo estaba debilitando, y sus constantes ataques hacia el campo de energía que cubría a Naraku no tenían efecto.....¿qué podía hacer?, mi mente trabajaba a una velocidad inaudita, tome nuevamente mi arco y saque una de mis flechas con el mismo valor y coraje que me había invadido unos segundos antes, y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba él......los gritos de mis amigos no se hicieron esperar, pidiéndome que no me acercara ya que el veneno era muy poderoso, pero no tenía caso que me lo dijeran, yo ya lo sabía, entonces se preguntarán ¿por qué diablos seguía avanzando hacia lo que sería mi muerte?, era el impulso de saber que la persona que más amaba en este mundo estuviera a punto de morir sin que yo intentara ayudarlo, ¿qué me importaba si el veneno que estaba corriendo por todo el lugar poco a poco comenzaba a surtir efecto en mi, cuando Inuyasha se encontraba en peligro?, llegue junto a él en el preciso momento en que uno de los tentáculos de Naraku arrojaba a Inuyasha varios metros, dejándolo muy lastimado, no había tiempo de verificar si aún seguía con vida, tenía que actuar antes de que todo terminara en tragedia.o:p/o:p

- SOLO TIENES QUE RENDIRTE!!- me dijo Naraku, a quien tenía justo en frente de mi, con una leve sonrisa de burla dibujada en su rostro- YO SOLO TE QUIERO A TI KAGOME, SI DECIDES EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE TE UNIRAS A MI YO LE PERDONARE LA VIDA A INUYASHA Y A TUS AMIGOS........SOLO BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE ESE ARCO- mientras él me hablaba yo había tomado mi postura para atacar.....

- Y ¿A QUE SE DEBE TAN GENEROSA OFERTA NARAKU?- alcance a preguntarle, mientras en mi rostro también se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona a pesar de que el veneno que me estaba cubriendo, comenzaba a hacerme sentir mareada- ACASO DEBO TOMAR TU PROPUESTA COMO UN ALAGO

- NO SEAS ENGREÍDA, SI NO FUERA POR QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TU ERES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE VER LOS FRAGMENTOS DE SHIKON, YO MISMO YA HUBIERA ACABADO CONTIGO.

- OOH!!! YA VEO- conteste, sorprendiéndome a mi misma por la calma con lo que lo hice- ASI QUE PLANEAS UTILIZARME, ¿NO ES ASI?, PUES ME TEMO QUE LAS COSAS NO SERÁN TAN FACILES- mi última frase fue acompañada por mi flecha, la cual nuevamente se había tornado en un rápido rayo azul, el cual a su paso purificaba el aire del veneno, mi flecha fue a parar justo en algún punto del campo de energía que protegía el cuerpo de Naraku, y por increíble que parezca comenzó a traspasarlo, haciendo que una gran colisión se hiciera presente en ese lugar, no consciente de mis actos, mi único impulso fue correr hacia donde se encontraba tirado Inuyasha y abrazarlo de la misma forma protectora que él había empelado minutos antes, debo decir que tuve mucha suerte ya que llegue justo a tiempo, ya que debido a la explosión fuimos arrojados a las mismas rocas con las que se había topado la serpiente en su camino a devorarme, en el trayecto lo único que pude hacer fue girarme para que el impacto lo recibiera mi cuerpo y no el de Inuyasha, y así fue, el dolor físico que sentí en esos momentos fue indescriptible, pero no importaba, ya que el cuerpo de Inuyasha no había sufrido más daños y se encontraba entre mis brazos, respirando, ¿a quien le importaba que mi cuerpo fuera despedazado con aquellas rocas que caían sobre nosotros si el hombre que amaba estaba bajo mi cuerpo, protegido de todo lo que sucedía?, lo único que alcance a ver antes de entrar en un sueño profundo fue su rostro dormido, sobre su boca un hilillo de sangre le corría, con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban en mi cuerpo levante una mano y le limpie la sangre, después.....después me perdí en la tinieblas.........


	3. ¿Dónde estás Inuyasha?

**PARTE II.- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS INUYASHA?**

¿Dónde estas Inuyasha?, esa fue la primer pregunta que se me vino a la mente mientras aún me encontraba en oscuridad, por primera vez sentí un vacío muy grande que se apoderaba de mi corazón, ¿dónde estas?, no me dejes por favor......poco a poco comencé a ver una pequeña luz titilante que me hacia guiños amigables a lo lejos, una ráfaga de esperanza inundo nuevamente el interior de mi ser, corrí hacia ella con todas las fuerzas de las que mi cuerpo era capaz, la fui alcanzando lentamente y entonces descubrí que esa luz color dorada me recordaba algo.....

- Kagome.....- escuche que alguien me llamaba desde esa luz, aunque sólo era un susurro- Kagome, no me dejes- escuche que nuevamente esa voz me llamaba, aunque más fuerte, entonces la reconocí, era la voz de mi amado Inuyasha.

- I......nu....ya.....sha- articule con dificultad una vez que había atravesado aquella luz dorada que se había encontrado en mi camino, pero al momento en que lo hice un dolor indescriptible cayo en mi cuerpo, era desgarrador......poco a poco fui aclarando mi mente y las imágenes de la pelea contra Naraku me llegaron como un huracán, la luz dorada comenzaba a aclararse más y más, hasta que por fin encontré al dueño de ella......frente a mi, rodeándome con suavidad entre sus brazos se encontraba el poseedor de unos ojos color dorados que me veían solo a mi- Inuyasha- volví a hablar intentando levantarme, pero nuevamente el dolor desgarrador me lo impidió.

- No hagas eso tonta- me regaño al mismo tiempo en que cerraba un poco más sus brazos sobre mi- estas muy lastimada, todo por intentar protegerme, Kagome....¿por qué lo hiciste?

¿Por qué lo hice?, ¿cómo se atreve a preguntar una cosa tan obvia?,acaso a pesar de tener aquellos ojos tan hermosos ¿sufría de ceguera?, ¿cómo es que aún no podía descubrir la flama que ardía dentro de mis pupilas?, flama que solo era encendida cuando él estaba cerca....pero no le pude contestar todo esto, simplemente lo mire fijamente esperando que él solo encontrara la respuesta.

- Tenemos que llevarla inmediatamente a la aldea Inuyasha.

Escuche que alguien más le decía, haciendo que perdiéramos de nuevo el contacto visual, Miroku me miraba muy preocupado desde el hombro de Inuyasha, nuevamente aquel dolor desgarrador que había desaparecido en el instante que pose mis ojos sobre los de él regreso con mayor intensidad al momento en que Inuyasha me tomo entre sus brazos para levantarme, aunque trate de ahogar el grito de dolor que había salido de mi boca, no lo pude ocultar de mi rostro.....

- Te duele mucho, ¿verdad?- me pregunto nuevamente, volviendo a fijar su vista en la mía

- No te preocupes......estoy bien- fue mi única respuesta, antes de volver a cerrar mis ojos....

Por desgracia no tuve la oportunidad de decirle que realmente estaba bien, ya que me encontraba a su lado, entre sus brazos, una pesadez en mis párpados me hizo perder el conocimiento, no supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero nuevamente comenzaba a tener conciencia de mis actos........¿dónde estas Inuyasha?, nuevamente esa pregunta invadió mi cabeza, poco a poco comencé a abrir mis ojos, por un instante mi vista me jugo una mala pasada al no reconocer inmediatamente el lugar donde estaba posada, pero poco a poco las imágenes fueron adoptando su forma.o:p/o:p

- Me alegra que al fin hayas despertado.

Mi mirada busco inmediatamente el portador de aquella linda voz y nuevamente me tope con aquella mirada llena de sentimientos sin expresar.

- Eso quiere decir ¿qué e dormido mucho?- fue mi respuesta a la pregunta que Inuyasha me había dirigido.

- Digamos que cuatro días son suficientes para recobrar fuerzas Kagome.

¡Vaya!, cuatro días.....cuatro días había tardado para despertar.......tal vez mi rostro volvió a delatarme ante la mirada de él ya que añadió.

- Nos tuviste muy preocupados, a todos, creímos que no lograrías despertar para poder celebrar la Navidad juntos.

¿Navidad?, ¿Inuyasha hablando de celebrar la Navidad?.......era cierto, antes de enfrascarnos en la lucha contra Naraku yo había regresado a mi época para presentar los exámenes de fin de año, antes de salir de vacaciones.....debía faltar muy poco para la celebración de las fiesta, esbozando una breve sonrisa le conteste.....

- Yo jamás me perdería una cena de Navidad a tu lado.

Por increíble que pareciera, esbozo una maravillosa y linda sonrisa, como nunca jamás lo había hecho y yo, así como estaba, recostada y vendada, me imagine que ya era Navidad ya que había recibido el mejor regalo que hasta ese momento me habían hecho....una sonrisa del hombre al que amo, dirigida solo a mi.......

Nuevamente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento en que mis amigos, Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Shipo entraban de tras de la anciana Kahede, todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, al descubrir que yo al fin, me había dignado a despertar, pero ni siquiera todas sus sonrisas juntas se comparaban con la sonrisa que me había regalado Inuyasha.......la anciana Kahede inmediatamente comenzó a curarme nuevamente pidiéndole a todos que salieran......solo necesite unos cuantos días para sentir como nuevamente mis fuerzas se iban recobrando, entonces todos mis amigos me pusieron al tanto de lo que había sucedido después de la colisión, mi flecha, que había sido capaz de partir el campo de energía, se había incrustado en uno de los costados de Naraku, dejándolo, aparentemente débil, así que Sango y Miroku decidieron atacar, pero Naraku, como siempre, al verse en verdaderos aprietos decidió huir no sin antes tomar posesión del fragmento que casi nos costaba la vida......recuerdo perfectamente que el día en que ya pude al fin lograrme poner en pie era ya 23 de Diciembre así que ya tenía que regresar a mi época para poder pasar esa fiesta con mi familia y así me permitieran recibir el nuevo año en la época antigua, Inuyasha, quien hasta ese momento no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, más que para lo esencial, se ofreció a llevarme.......una vez que me despedí de todos me marche junto con el, él insistía en llevarme cargando, pero yo me negué rotundamente ya que tenía varios días sin poder caminar, así que aunque se molesto conmigo por mi terquedad no le quedo otra cosa más que aceptar mis condiciones. Caminamos sin dirigirnos una sola palabra durante el trayecto, el cual tuvo que ser lento ya que yo no me podía mover aún con completa libertad, a pesar del mudismo que ambos traíamos, yo me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, ya que él me había tomado la mano, con el pretexto de cuidarme si sufría una recaída y así, tomados de la mano caminamos por un rato.......casi lamente cuando al fin pude ver el pozo que me conduciría a casa, ya que eso significaba que el soltaría al fin mi mano.....llegamos junto a el pozo, y efectivamente, Inuyasha soltó mi mano en el acto, sentí que un pinchazo atravesaba mi corazón al haber perdido el calor de su piel, y tratando de evitar que él descubriera el dolor que había en mi rostro me prepare para saltar hacia el interior del pozo.....pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de subir mi otro pie, sentí como nuevamente esos brazos fuertes se cerraban sobre mi cintura haciendo que en ese momento se me cortara la respiración, sentí como mi cuerpo era llevado hacia su pecho y yo tuve que abandonar mi idea de saltar por el pozo, él no decía nada, sólo sentía como había recargado su rostro sobre mi cabellera y comenzaba a aspirarlo, yo no podía articular ni una sola palabra, mi mente había caído nuevamente en una especie de aturdimiento, de la cual yo pedía a gritos no salir jamás.....

- Tuve mucho miedo de perderte- rompió el silencio al fin él, haciéndome que me sobresaltara al sentir su aliento junto a mi oído.

- Pues ya te dije, que no es tan fácil librarse de mi- respondí en un intento por recobrar la calma que él me había robado.

El me giro para que lo viese de frente y entonces me tope con una mirada totalmente distinta a todas las que le había visto.

- No tenías por que arriesgarte de esa forma, fuiste muy tonta........¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Es la segunda vez que me preguntas eso, y es increíble lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser al no darte cuenta de lo visible- conteste casi entrecortadamente por el nerviosismo que la cercanía de él me provocaba, yo aún me encontraba sumergida en su mirar.

- Creo que tengo una idea bastante acertada sobre la respuesta, pero quiero escucharla de tus propios labios- me respondió él, quitando los ojos de los míos para en su lugar posarse en mi boca, yo sentía que mis sentidos habían enloquecido y lo único que paso por mi mente fue alejarme de él antes de que mis emociones no pudieran resistir más...... en un vano esfuerzo trate de liberarme de aquel abraso, pero lo único que logre fue que el me acercara más a su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirar mi boca........

- ¿qué quieres escuchar?- pregunte intentando que él dejara de ver mis labios.

- La verdad....tú verdad.

Bueno, pues si realmente quería escuchar mi verdad, eso haría, no tenía caso seguir ocultando lo que mi corazón sentía cuando mis ojos me delataban en el acto, sin siquiera proponérmelo deje de forcejear contra sus brazos y solo recargue el peso de mi cuerpo contra el de él, este hecho hizo que nuevamente fijara sus ojos en los míos, dándome mayor confianza......

- Simplemente fue el hecho de creer que te perdería en aquella batalla, no creo que mi corazón hubiera podido resistir el dolor de perderte para siempre- sin proponérmelo agache la mirada al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas silenciosas caían sobre mi ropa- tú.....tú eres lo más importante que yo tengo......no creo que me entiendas........cuando sabes que la persona que más amas esta en grave peligro tú no piensas, solo actúas.

- Y si yo te dijera- me interrumpió él- que yo ya he sentido esa clase de miedo.

"Claro", fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, "seguramente se esta refiriendo al miedo que tuvo cuando perdió a Kikio", no pude evitar sentir nuevamente ese pinchazo en el corazón y por un momento desee haber salido corriendo y librarme de él.

Con gran esfuerzo volví a empujar su pecho para que soltara mi cintura, al tiempo que nuevas lagrimas, pero esta vez de dolor, caían nuevamente sobre mi ropa.

- Me imagino- le conteste al momento en que sentía como sus brazos se rendían hacia mi insistencia de separarme de él- Me imagino que ese sentimiento lo tuviste por mucho tiempo por Kikio.

En ese momento me gire nuevamente y observe con detenimiento el pozo, quería lanzarme hacia el, para así evitar su respuesta.

- Si, es cierto- contesto al fin él, después de haber mantenido el silencio por varios minutos, un nuevo dolor atravesó mi pecho y entonces di un paso hacia el frente, intentando alejarme de él, pero antes de que nuevamente avanzara más, sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros deteniéndome- Es cierto que yo llegue a sentir ese dolor que tú describes por Kikio, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, al dolor que yo me refería fue al que sentí hace apenas unos cuantos días, cuando aquella maldita serpiente se abalanzó sobre ti, o cuando desperté debajo de aquella pila de rocas y pude ver como habías utilizado tú propio cuerpo para salvarme, no te puedes imaginar el terror, el dolor y la tristeza que me invadió en ese momento al sentir que te había perdido......entonces, con la misma intensidad de esos sentimientos, también te odie.....

Gire rápidamente mi rostro para toparme con el de él, pero esta vez el lo tenía agachado....

- ¿Me odiaste?, ¿por qué?- fue mi única pregunta, ¿por que después de todo lo que me había confesado había surgido el odio?

- Es muy simple- respondió al tiempo en que me volvía a mirar- te odie por que no me habías llevado contigo..........te odie por haberme salvado de la muerte terrenal condenándome a vivir mientras moriría poco a poco por tu ausencia.....te odie por que jamás me dijiste que me amabas......

No....no era posible, no lo podía ser, al fin, después de tanto dolor, de tanto sufrimiento, de tantas lagrimas derramadas, al fin, al fin él me decía en todo eso, los que mis oídos tantas veces había deseado escuchar.....

- Te amo Kagome.......y no quiero perderte.

Sin decir algo más, o sin siquiera permitirme responderle con la misma palabra, el tomo nuevamente mi cintura con una mano y la otra la poso sobre mi espalda, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se unían con los míos, si no hubiera sido, por que él me sostenía seguramente yo me abría desvanecido, pero en su lugar correspondí a su beso, el cual al principio había sido un poco tímido, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo más posesivo y apasionado......el tiempo se había detenido para mi en ese instante, y se que para él también, no existía nadie más que nosotros dos en ese momento, el bien y el mal habían perdido sentido, el día y la noche habían perdido sus colores con los que se les identifica, solo existía él para mi, así como yo solo existía para el.......el contacto de los labios, los cuales a duras penas y habían sido un roce ahora se había vuelto húmedo y lleno de distintos sabores, hubiera querido que el tiempo se detuviera para evitar la separación, pero aunque se hubiera detenido, él y yo nos tendríamos que separar para volver a respirar......sin duda, la separación de su boca de la mía fue casi dolorosa, no quería que él me dejara, no quería dejar de sentir su sabor, no quería toparme nuevamente con aquellos ojos y me dijera que todo había sido un error.

Pero así como no pude detener el tiempo, tampoco pude evitar la separación, y con ella las dudas que ahora embargaban mi alma.......poco a poco dirigí mis ojos hacia los suyos.....

- Inuyasha.....yo.

- Sólo dime si es cierto lo que tus ojos me rebelan cada vez que me miran, dime si es cierto que esa flama que arde dentro de ti solo es encendida cada vez que tu mirada se topa con la mía, dime lo que mis oídos y mi corazón se mueren por escuchar....

El miedo que me había embargado había desaparecido en su totalidad, dejándome solo la total dicha y felicidad de saberme amada por la persona más importante para mi......

- Te amo Inuyasha- respondí con la mayor sinceridad de la que mi alma era capaz.

El me miro y esbozo la misma hermosa sonrisa que me había regalado en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y nuevamente su boca busco aquel contacto tibio y húmedo de la mía, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco, pero esta vez simplemente me deje llevar y le eche los brazos al cuello, para profundizar nuestro amor.

Cuando nos separamos, ya no sentí ese vacío que me había provocado el primer abandono de sus labios, si no al contrario, me embriago una sensación de éxtasis al recordar que ahora solo eran mío esos sabores afrodisíacos, y con ese nuevo sentimiento ambos nos lanzamos al interior del pozo.


	4. Cuestión de orgullo

** PARTE III- "CUESTION DE ORGULLO"**

Cuando llegamos a mi época, a duras penas y me daba cuenta de lo que hacia, mi mente y mi alma estaban sólo con él, con mi amado Inuyasha, me pidió que subiera a su espalda para poder salir del pozo ya que yo sola no abría podido, a pesar de mi mejoría, aun estaba débil.......

- Inuyasha- le susurre al oído al tiempo que salíamos del pozo, sentí como él tembló ligeramente al sentir mi aliento sobre su oído y ese hecho me agrado- quería pedirte que antes de entrar a mi casa a saludar a mi familia me llevaras a mi habitación, ¿podríamos entrar por la ventana?

- Claro Kagome, pero ¿por qué quieres hacer eso?

- En mi habitación tengo algo de maquillaje y lo quisiera usar para cubrir un poco los raspones que aún conservo en el rostro.......mi familia no tiene que enterarse de lo que sucedió allá, ¿entendido?

Inuyasha solo me respondió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza e inmediatamente saltó hacia la ventana que conducía a mi cuarto, todo seguía de la misma forma que lo había dejado la última vez.......inmediatamente me dirigí hacia la consola y allí encontré lo que me hacía falta, un pequeño estuche, comencé a aplicarme el maquillaje, pero entonces a través del espejo, mi vista se volvió a fijar en Inuyasha quien me contemplaba fijamente, pero algo en su mirada me indicó que le sucedía algo malo, volví a colocar el estuche sobre la consola y me acerque a él, decidida a no esquivar su mirada.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunte en un susurro, al momento en que me paraba justo en frente de él.

- Es mi culpa- me respondió al momento en que una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla con suavidad- si no hubiera sido por que me protegiste, tú rostro ahora no estaría cubierto con todas esas heridas claras de la batalla....

- Tienes razón- le dije, mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis manos- si yo no te hubiera cubierto con mi cuerpo en aquella lucha, mi rostro estaría intacto......pero mi alma estaría hecha pedazos.....

Inuyasha dejó de acariciarme la mejilla y tomo un aspecto más serio.

- Pero aún así, si yo no hubiera sido tan impulsivo, tan arrogante al creer que yo sólo iba a poder derrotar a Naraku, tú no hubieras tenido que arriesgar tu vida por mi........estoy en deuda contigo......

Esas palabras fueron recibidas en mi cabeza como un toque eléctrico.

- ¿Dije algo malo?- me preguntó algo preocupado al sentir que mis manos que habían estado jugando con su plateado cabello, se detenían.

La corriente eléctrica que había sentido poco a poco comenzó a invadir cada partícula de mi cuerpo, pero no por felicidad, ¡O NO!, era por causa de un sentimiento de confusión, de tristeza......de coraje!, mi mente comenzaba a trabajar más rápido que nunca, analizando fríamente la situación en la que me encontraba, atando cabos y sintetizando los hechos.......¿así que se sentía en deuda conmigo?, ¿se sentía agradecido por que yo le había salvado la vida?..........ahora todo encajaba.......

- Ya veo- respondí al fin, mientras mis manos dejaban de sentir el calor de su cuerpo al separarme de su cuello, y quitaba mi vista de la suya.

- Kagome me estas asustando, ¿qué ocurre?

- Lo que ocurre, mi querido Inuyasha es que al fin entendí la situación.....- respondí con un hilo de voz, sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a inundar mis pupilas, y no quería que él me viera llorar, así que gire mi rostro y contemple por la ventana, aunque sin ver nada.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, ¿cómo pude haber pensado por un minuto que él estaba conmigo por que me amaba?, ¿acaso no había sido muy claro otras veces al decirme que estaba enamorado de Kikio?.........se sentía en deuda conmigo, sólo eso.....

- No era necesario que me mintieras Inuyasha- hablé, intentando mantener serena mi voz.

- ¿De que rayos estas hablando Kagome?, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿sobre que te mentí?

¡¿Sobre que me mentiste?!...........esa fue la pregunta que me llego a la cabeza, ¿acaso no había mentido al decirme que me amaba cuando era en realidad el sentimiento de culpa que lo impulsaba hacia mí?, ¿acaso no había mentido al besarme con tanta pasión, cuando en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era calmar su propia conciencia?.......mi amado Inuyasha........NO, no era "mi amado", jamás lo sería......y mucho menos de esa forma...........mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar por mucho tiempo y comenzaron a correr sobre mis mejillas, me arme de valor y me gire para poder verlo de frente....

- A pesar de lo generoso de tu acto, yo jamás sería feliz de esa forma Inuyasha, pero.....gracias por decirme que me amabas, aunque solo fuera una mentira.

Él se acerco a mi y me tomo por los hombros, no supe que sentimientos reflejaban sus ojos ya que agache la mirada, seguramente se sentiría confundido al verse descubierto, o tal vez aliviado por ya no tener que seguir fingiendo, de todas formas, yo sabía que ahora que estaba enterada de la verdad, su mirada ya no me engañaría.

- ¿De donde sacaste que te mentí al decirte que te amo?

- No te preocupes, no tienes que seguir fingiendo....yo siempre te e amado Inuyasha y siempre esperé a que tú me dijeras lo mismo, pero no de esta forma, no impulsado por la situación, el amor es un sentimiento tan puro que no debe ser mezclado por la culpa o la lastima, eso sería más cruel que el mirar de frente y decir "NO TE AMO"......

- ¿Así que crees que siento lastima y culpabilidad por ti?...........¿crees que estoy contigo y que te dije que te amo sólo por esos sentimientos?- me dijo todo esto mientras temblaban sus manos ligeramente sobre mis hombros- levanta el rostro mujer y dime si es cierto lo que acabo de decir.

Estas últimas palabras fueron más una orden que una petición, nuevamente sentí la separación del calor de su cuerpo del mío al momento en que dejo de tomarme por los hombros..........con dificultad y aún con lagrimas en los ojos pose mi vista sobre la suya....

- No lo creo Inuyasha.....estoy segura.........tú mismo lo dijiste hace unos momentos, te sientes en deuda conmigo

Inuyasha me miraba con una especie de coraje marcado en sus ojos.....

- Bien, pues si eso es lo que piensas......- respondió con la voz más fría que nunca, el dolor que embargaba mi pecho se hizo más profundo- yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí................no es necesario que regreses a la otra época para pasar el año nuevo con los chicos, yo les diré que no podrás cumplir tu promesa.

Camino hacia la ventana, por mi mente paso la idea de detenerlo, de pedirle que se quedara conmigo, que me amara, pero ¿de que serviría que yo se lo pidiera cuando sabía perfectamente que era una farsa?, NO!!!.....mi orgullo de mujer no me lo permitía......vi como saco un pie por la ventana y cuando creía que se marcharía, volteo a verme nuevamente para agregar.

- Es una lastima que no te sientas suficientemente mujer como para atraer a un hombre.

Y sin siquiera darme tiempo a contestarle se perdió por la ventana, dejándome con mi orgullo y mi corazón hechos pedazos.....

Me quede parada, sin hacer un solo movimiento, solo contemplaba la ventana por donde se habían ido todas mis ilusiones, todos mis anhelos, todos mis sueños......sueños.........eso era realmente lo que había vivido con Inuyasha desde el momento en que me había dicho que me amaba........dicen que cuanto más alto vuelas, más dura es la caída......y yo odiaba a Inuyasha por haberme hecho tocar el cielo para después dejarme caer y me estrellase con el mundo.......por mis ojos ya no salían lagrimas, esa tristeza infinita había sido reemplazada por el coraje, por la rabia.........¿acaso de verdad pensaba que necesitaba de su lastima para que yo fuera feliz?, ¿realmente pensaba que no era lo suficientemente mujer para poder despertar las pasiones de un hombre?......"QUE IDIOTA ERES INUYASHA!!!, no necesito ni de tu lastima, ni de tu caridad..........no necesito que me regales las migajas de tu cariño, no necesito ser la suplente....NO TE NECESITO!!", ese era mi pensamiento, el sentir herido mi ego de mujer era más fuerte que la tristeza que embargaba mi corazón.......pero esta vez iba a ser diferente........esta vez no me encerraría a llorar por él hasta que mis ojos se quedarán secos, esta vez no me derrumbaría ante él para mostrarle que me había herido.............mi orgullo fue capaz de levantarme... y debo decir que por causa de mi orgullo, estuve a punto de perder la razón.......

Después de que había tenido tiempo suficiente para calmar mi coraje, tome nuevamente el maquillaje para volver a cubrir los raspones de mi rostro, el hecho de que mi corazón estuviera sangrando y muriendo, no era motivo para no estar con mi familia.

Ahora que lo pienso, hasta el día de hoy no e comprendido como le hice para bajar a saludar a mi mamá, a mi hermano y a mi abuelo sin lagrimas en los ojos.......había algo dentro de mi que me impedía llorar como tantas veces lo había hecho, era como si el dolor fuera ajeno a mi persona, como si la que estuviera riendo, bromeando y divirtiéndose con mi familia no fuera yo........quería gritar, y mi grito era ahogado por el manantial de mi sufrimiento, quería llorar, pero mis lagrimas era evaporadas por el desierto de mi depresión.........era yo y a la vez no lo era......_CUANTOS ESTAGOS PUEDE CAUSAR EL AMOR SI NO SE TIENEN LAS PRECAUCIONES ADECUADAS!!!(m)_

Mi mente se desconectaba por momentos, al igual que mis sentidos.....después de la cena me metí a bañarme, con la esperanza de que le agua, que no era capaz de detener su camino, se llevara con ella los dolores de mi alma, pero no lo hizo, se negó rotundamente a aliviar mi corazón, así que resignada, regrese a mi habitación y volví a mirar, sin mirar nada, a través de la ventana...

- Kagome, hija, ¿puedo pasar?

Gire mi rostro para buscar a la persona que me llamaba y me tope con la bendita presencia de mi madre.

- Claro mamá, pasa.

Con pasos seguros, mi madre se acerco hacia mi y sin decir nada, me tomo entre sus brazos, como cuando yo era pequeña......si creía que el estar así con una persona que me brindaba su protección aliviaría el dolor que sentía ¡QUE EQUIVOCADA ESTABA!, puedo asegurarte que el peso de la realidad cayo sobre mis hombros sin ninguna misericordia, el dolor que hasta a penas unos segundos antes, sentía ajeno a mi, había vuelto a todo mi cuerpo y con mayor intensidad.....

- Hija mía, no vine a preguntarte quien te hizo todas esas heridas, sólo vine aquí para curar unas cuantas.

Con gran dolor, me separe de los brazos de mi madre y la mire directo a los ojos....

- Creí que había logrado ocultar muy bien las marcas de mi rostro, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no se te puede engañar mamá.

- Kagome, yo no vine aquí por las heridas que llevas en tu cuerpo, yo vine aquí para ayudarte a sanar las heridas de tu corazón.............las del rostro son fáciles de ocultar tras un puñado de maquillaje, pero en cambio, las heridas que nos causan los sentimientos, especialmente el amor, esos ni con todo el maquillaje del mundo se podrían cubrir por un instante.......

Sin decir nada, solo comencé a llorar como jamás lo había hecho, quería sacar todo el coraje y la tristeza que llevaba sobre mi ser, las palabras de mi madre habían surtido efecto sobre mi enfermizo orgullo, y después de tanto haber llorado, le pude platicar todo lo que había sucedido entre Inuyasha y yo, ella solo escuchaba, atenta a cada palabra, y cuando al fin había terminado me sorprendió ver como una pequeña sonrisa surgía de su rostro........¿qué no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho?, ¿cómo era posible que aun cuando yo sufría ella reía abiertamente?........nuevamente mis pensamientos deben de haber sido reflejados en mi rostro, ya que ella por fin hablo....

- ¿cómo es posible que aunque el amor este frente a nosotros, nos empeñemos en dejarlo ir? Y solo por que, POR CUESTION DE ORGULLO!!!

- Mamá, ¿te das cuenta de lo que te acabo de decir?- pregunté aun incrédula por su actitud- el me dijo que me amaba solo por que le había salvado al vida, el orgullo no tiene nada que ver en esto- trate de engañarme a mi misma.

- Por supuesto que me doy cuenta hija, y e entendido mucho más de lo que tu misma has entendido............dime algo, ¿dejaste que Inuyasha te explicara algo, o solo te dedicaste a acusarlo?

¿Qué si permití que él me explicara algo?.....PERO SI NI SIQUIERA INTENTO HACERLO!!!!, simplemente decidió marcharse....

- No......pero él ni siquiera intento explicarme algo......eso solo confirma lo que te e estado diciendo mamá.

- En realidad Kagome, creo que admiro a Inuyasha....si mi intuición de madre no me falla, él se marcho para evitar una discusión mayor contigo, es posible que también hayas lastimado su orgullo.

¿Qué yo había herido su orgullo?.......pero si él fue el que no quiso dar una explicación y prefirió marcharse........¿qué orgullo le pude haber lastimado?, ¿el hecho de haberlo descubierto en una actuación tan espléndida?

- No lo creo.....

- Dime algo, Kagome- me interrumpió mi mamá- si Inuyasha hubiera intentado explicarte las cosas ¿lo abrías escuchado?

Guarde silencio por unos momentos, ¿qué si lo hubiera escuchado?......no, no creo que lo hubiera hecho en esos momentos, la ira que sentía hacia él era más fuerte que el deseo de encontrar una explicación.

- Creo que no- conteste en un susurro.

- Pues creo que eso también lo sabía Inuyasha- mi mamá se levanto de mi cama y camino, con los mismos pasos seguros, hacia la puerta- estoy segura de que Inuyasha no es capaz de mentirte de esa forma......espero que alguno de los dos pueda dejar el orgullo aun lado antes de que sea demasiado tarde....buenas noches Kagome- y sin decir más, ni permitirme contestarle salió de mi habitación dejándome con un nuevo sentimiento......la frustración......

Noche más larga en mi vida, sólo esa recuerdo, por más que intente hacer que el sueño llegara a mis ojos, estos se empeñaban en permanecer atentos, todos los sentimientos, los sucesos ocurridos entre él y yo y las palabras de mi madre se agolpaban dentro de mi cabeza como un huracán........pensé con más sensatez la reacción que yo hubiera tenido si Inuyasha intentaba explicarme que era lo que realmente sentía, seguramente yo no lo abría escuchado....hubiéramos terminado en gritos, como siempre ocurre cada vez que peleamos.....o tal vez yo solo hubiera escuchado palabras que me hicieran sentir victima y no culpable....

"¿_POR QUE LA MENTE DEL HOMBRE, A PESAR DE SER LA MAQUINA MAS PERFECTA DEL MUNDO, SE EMPAÑA ANTE LA PRESENCIA DEL CORAJE?....¿POR QUÉ LOS OIDOS, QUE SON EL INSTRUMENTO ESCENCIAL PARA LA PERCEPCIÓN Y ACEPTACIÓN DE LAS PALABRAS, SE AFERRABAN A ESCUCHAR SOLO FRASES HIRIENTES Y A RETENERLAS COMO UN ECO SONORO?.....¿POR QUÉ LOS OJOS, QUE SE DICEN SON LAS VENTANAS DEL ALMA, SE EMPEÑAN EN OBSERVAR E INVENTAR COSAS IRRELEVANTES, SOLO CON EL PROPÓSITO DE DAÑAR TU ESPIRITU?......¿POR QUÉ, SI EL CORAZON, ES EL ORGANO MAS FRÁGIL DE TODOS, NOS ESFORZAMOS POR APUÑALARLO UNA Y OTRA VEZ CON LAS CUCHILLAS QUE NOS PRESTA LA VIDA? __(Maricera)_

Yo tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado....yo y mi tonto orgullo, ¿cómo me había permitido llegar ante toda esta situación?, ¿cómo no fui capaz de ver más haya de lo que tenía en frente?, ¿por qué no me había armado de valor y le había preguntado a Inuyasha lo que realmente sentía por mi?, ¿por qué había permitido que el miedo se apoderara de todo mi ser?.............ahora me daba cuenta, los sentimientos de coraje, frustración, tristeza, dolor y resentimiento, sólo intentaban ocultar el miedo que tenía en mi corazón, miedo a escuchar de sus labios la confirmación de mis sospechas, pero en lugar de afrontarlo y darle la cara de frente, sólo me había dedicado a sentirme victima de toda la situación......el sueño llegó hasta mi, esta vez sin ser llamado, y con un nuevo sentimiento de culpa, me deje envolver en el....


	5. Reencuentro en un día de nieve

**PARTE IV.- "REENCUENTRO EN UN DIA DE NIEVE"**

Decidida a cambiar de actitud, me levante tan pronto la luz del día se coló por mi ventana......a pesar de que el sol, mandaba leves rayos de calor, era claro que las nubes intentaban ganar territorio aliándose con el viento invernal que se colaba por todos los hogares......AL FIN ERA 24 DE DICIEMBRE!!!!!, un día que siempre me ha llenado de dicha y felicidad, sin importar en que condiciones lo fuera a recibir, y como todos los años me vestí apropiadamente para salir a realizar las compras para la noche.......No tarde demasiado en embriagarme de ese espíritu festivo que todo mundo carga consigo en esa época, es increíble como las personas pueden cambiar su carácter por este motivo.....mientras entraba de tienda en tienda junto con mi mamá, mi hermano y mi abuelo para comprar los obsequios, no dejaba de lamentarme no poder compartir ese momento con Inuyasha......las lagrimas derramadas durante la noche se había llevado el coraje que mi corazón se rehusaba a abandonar, y ahora que mi mente estaba más despejada, podía pensar con claridad......era obvio que tenía que hablar frente a frente con él, sin importar quien de los dos tuviera o no la razón, tenía que aclararle que yo lo amaba con toda mi alma, pero que de ninguna manera podía aceptar su amor por lastima o por como le quisiera llamar........dicen que cuando una persona ama de verdad, deja en libertad a ese ser especial para que escoja su destino........y ese sería mi caso, aunque Inuyasha no me amara de la misma forma que yo, no le reclamaría, al contrarío, esta vez lo aceptaría y le desearía la mayor de las suertes para que encontrara su verdadera felicidad....

- Bien, creo que ya tenemos todo, ¿no es así hija?

- Creo que si papá, aunque no se si Kagome o Sota deseen comprar alguna otra cosa...

- Yo no mamá, ya compre todos los regalos para mis amigos.

- Y tú Kagome, ¿te falta comprar algún regalo?

- N....no, ya no me falta comprar nada- le conteste algo dudosa, ya que en realidad me faltaba el más importante de todos.

- Me alegra oír eso- dijo mi abuelo, haciendo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos- la verdad es que después de caminar toda la mañana no creo que me queden fuerzas para ayudar con la cena de esta noche.

- Si abuelo, tienes razón- contesto Sota con algo de cinismo en la voz- ya estas muy viejo para hacer esto....

La escena que se desasto debo decir que fue muy graciosa, díganme ¿a quien no le haría gracia que su abuelo correteara por todas la calles del centro a su hermanito?

- Bien, creo que en definitiva aquí termina el paseo- dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Mamá....este, creo que me quedare un poco más, ahora que lo dices.....aun me falta un regalo.

Mi madre me contemplo, sin apartar esa linda sonrisa de su rostro.

- Bien hija, dame tus cosas y tomate el tiempo necesario para encontrar el obsequio adecuado para esa persona.........Sólo no llegues tarde a la cena!!!

- No mamá!!!- le conteste mientras ya me colaba entre toda la multitud........JAMAS EN MI VIDA HABIA BATALLADO TANTO PARA DECIDIRME POR UN OBSEQUIO!!!!!, los regalos de Miroku, Sango, Shipo, Kirara y de la anciana Kahede no habían sido tan difíciles de conseguir, pero, ¿qué se le regala a la persona amada, cuando estas peleada con ella?.......por fin, después de tantas vueltas por todas las tiendas, había encontrado el obsequio indicado....cuando llegue a mi casa todos estaban muy ocupados arreglando los últimos preparativos, con gran entusiasmo me uní a la tarea de llenar de luces de colores, muerdago y coronas navideñas toda la casa, el resultado fue muy claro, mi casa estaba más llena de vida que en lo que había estado todo el año......

_"¿POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR ESAS FECHAS MARCADAS POR EL CALENDARIO PARA LLENAR DE VIDA NUESTROS HOGARES?, CUANDO EN REALIDAD, CADA DIA QUE PASA ES UNICO Y ESPECIAL" (m)_

Embargada por esa alegría descomunal que se siente al estar nuevamente en familia, me dispuse a ayudar a mi mamá a cocinar el delicioso pavo que sería la ofrenda a esa noche tan maravillosa.................faltaba poco para la media noche cuando al fin habíamos terminado todo..........cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y vestirse apropiadamente para la ocasión, media hora antes de las doce ya estábamos los cuatro sentados junto al bello árbol de navidad que se encontraba en la sala, colocando los regalos, para que al primer toque de campana Sota corriera hasta el para cubrirse de los bellos colores de los papeles con los que estaban envueltos.....cada año era lo mismo......."quince minutos", mi mente nuevamente se dirigió hacia Inuyasha, ¿estaría aun molesto conmigo por todo lo que le había dicho?

- Será mejor que sirva las copas y salgamos, sólo faltan diez minutos...

- Si mamá......- era tradición en mi familia brindar con Champán al momento en que los fuegos artificiales hicieran su cuenta regresiva......"Si tan solo Inuyasha estuviera aquí".....

- ES INCREÍBLE!!!!- grito Sota al momento en que salíamos hacia el patio- ESTA COMENZANDO A NEVAR!!!! AHORA SI TENDREMOS UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD!!!!

Del cielo caían pequeños copos de nieve que sobresalían entre la oscuridad aterciopelada de la noche, haciendo que el panorama luciera más hermoso....."A Inuyasha le gustaría ver esto"o:p/o:p

10...................................."Si tan solo estuviera a mi lado,

09..................................... si pudiera decirte que lamento lo que dije,

08..................................... solo deseo que puedas alcanzar la felicidad que te mereces,

07..................................... no importa que no sea a mi lado,

06..................................... sólo encuentra el camino indicado......

05..................................... mi amado Inuyasha...........

04..................................... ¿por qué nunca podíamos disfrutar un momento feliz?,

03..................................... ¿por qué tenía que recibir la Navidad sin el calor de tú cuerpo.

02..................................... y sin la suavidad de tu boca?"

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!**

Gritamos al unísono mi mamá, mi abuelo, mi hermano y yo al tiempo en que chocábamos nuestras copas y disfrutábamos de la belleza de los fuegos pirotécnicos que embargaban de destellos luminosos el cielo infinito.....

_"FELIZ NAVIDAD...MI AMADO INUYASHA"_

Como era de esperarse, mi hermano corrió hacia el interior de la casa para comenzar a desenvolver los regalos que pudiera, no le importaba que en el cielo se formaran hermosas figuras decoradas con los destellos blancos que comenzaban a cubrir el suelo.

- Será mejor que entremos- me dijo mi mamá al momento en que colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro- sólo traes encima ese chal y no quisiera que te enfermaras...

- No te preocupes mamá, quisiera quedarme un poco más, así que adelántate tú, enseguida los alcanzo.....

- De acuerdo....pero no tardes mucho.

El sentimiento de tristeza toco nuevamente mi corazón, y sin proponérmelo comencé a caminar hacia el árbol sagrado, guiada solo por las luces de los fuegos artificiales....llegue bajo el abrigo que ofrecía aquel majestuoso árbol y coloque mi mano en él....de cierta forma era algo reconfortante estar allí.....era como si el pudiera entender mis sentimientos sin que yo los tuviera que contar....el árbol conocía mis secretos más profundos sin que de mi boca hubieran salido, y en ese momento, al tener mi mano sobre su corteza, yo le contaba, en un lenguaje mudo, la pena que embargaba mi corazón........

- Es muy noche para que estés afuera, ¿no lo crees?o:p/o:p

Mi corazón se paralizo por un momento.......¿acaso mi mente me estaba jugando una mala broma al hacerme escuchar la voz de Inuyasha?

- Hoy luces más bella que de costumbre.

Me gire para comprobar que no eran alucinaciones las que estaba teniendo, para creer que realmente él se encontraba allí, hablándome..............frente a mi, mirándome con ojos llenos de ternura, se encontraba él.......mi amado Inuyasha....

- Gra.....gracias, es muy amable de tu parte- HAY!!!!! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIEMPRE AL ESTAR CERCA DE ÉL ME PUSIERA TAN NERVIOSA COMO PARA TARTAMUDEAR!!!!

- No, en realidad no soy amable por decirte la verdad- mientras me decía eso dio un paso hacia el frente, acortando la distancia entre nosotros....- Kagome...nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, no creí que pudieras mal interpretar las cosas....

- No te preocupes Inuyasha- conteste sintiendo que un calor proveniente desde mi abdomen comenzaba a embargar todo mi cuerpo, al ver como él no se detenía al acortar la distancia entre nosotros- Yo tuve la culpa de todo......

- Eso no es cierto, yo tuve la culpa por no quedarme en tu cuarto para intentar explicarte lo que en realidad quería decirte con aquellas palabras, pero sabía que estabas demasiado molesta como para escucharme.....

- Eso fue justamente lo que me dijo mi mamá.....¿acaso soy tan obvia en mis actos?- pregunte casi en un susurro ya que comenzaba a sentir que la respiración me estaba faltando por la cercanía de Inuyasha.

- No es que sean obvios tus actos Kagome, es simplemente que ambos conocemos a la persona que más amamos.....

Intente dar un paso hacia a tras, pero el árbol sagrado bloqueo mi camino, dejándome sin ninguna escapatoria más que el estar frente a frente del hombre al que amaba...sentía que mis mejillas poco a poco se ruborizaban por causa de ese calor inexplicable que surgía del interior de mi cuerpo........

- Inuyasha...-dije nuevamente en un susurro al ver como utilizaba sus brazos para encarcelarme entre el árbol y su cuerpo, acorralándome......

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar Kagome- me respondió también en un susurro, haciendo que los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran- pero este no es el momento ni el lugar.........sólo quiero que me digas una sola cosa, una sola palabra.....¿me amas?

¡O POR DIOS! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIA A PREGUNTARME NUEVAMENTE ESO?!, ¿ACASO NO SE DABA CUENTA COMO SOBRESALTABA A MI CUERPO AL ESTAR TAN CERCA DE EL?......pero no es que hayas sido muy clara en tus sentimientos la última vez, ¿no es cierto?, me respondió una vocecilla en el interior de mi cabeza......era cierto, yo tenía la culpa de que Inuyasha tuviera dudas respecto al amor que sentía por él....

- Si....te amo, te amo como ja....- mi frase quedo inconclusa ya que sus labios aprisionaban los míos con fuerza y ansiedad, el calorcillo que había sentido cuando a penas y estaba frente a él, sin que ningún tramo de su piel me tocara, ahora se había convertido en un infierno carnal que sentía se adueñaba de mi....Inuyasha poso el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío provocando que me arqueara un poco, haciendo que el abrazo fuera más intimo.....mis manos desfilaban sobre su espalda, inconscientes de lo que esos movimientos estaban despertando en él..............¿en que momento fueron a parar mis manos sobre su cuerpo?, no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero ¿a quien le importaba?, cuando en esos momentos disfrutábamos de las caricias mutuas.....poco a poco Inuyasha comenzó a disminuir la fuerza del beso, hasta que solo se convirtieron en caricias por toda mi cara....un fuego pirotécnico estalló en el cielo justo en el mismo momento en que él volvía a posar la mirada sobre mi, pero su vista no se poso en mis ojos, si no en el escote del vestido color azul que llevaba puesto, el chal que me acompañaba para cubrirlo había ido a parar al suelo, junto a las raíces del árbol sagrado......sin siquiera disimular un poco, Inuyasha devoraba con la vista la orilla del vestido, como si quisiera arrancarlo para ver con más claridad lo que intentaba ocultar...si antes llegue a sentir que las miradas de Inuyasha expandían por mi cuerpo un calorcillo, en esos momentos yo sentía que comenzaría a arder.....

- Ya te dije lo hermosa que luces hoy...- pregunto al fin, quitando su mirada de mi provocativo escote, para mirarme nuevamente a la cara......mas que el sentimiento de atracción que se sentía en esos momentos entre los dos, pude observar dentro de su mirada aquel sentimiento de deseo.....

- Es la segunda vez en esta noche, que me lo dices- trate de mantener el hilo de la conversación.

- Y no las últimas- nuevamente sus labios buscaron la humedad de mi boca, pero esta vez con más suavidad, haciendo que su exploración por mi interior fuera más precisa........solté un leve gemido de sorpresa al sentir que su mano comenzaba también a explorar el ancho de mi cuello- que hermosa cadena traes puesta- dijo en cuanto su boca se separo de la mía, nuevamente mis mejillas se encendieron al observar como él seguía con un dedo el trayecto de la cadena, atravesando por todo mi cuello y torso, hasta detenerse justamente en el lugar donde yo sabía, encendía sus deseos, la orilla de mi vestido..¿qué ironías?, cuando compre esa cadena creí que estaba demasiado larga, ya que las dos tórtolas que se entrelazaban en un corazón quedaban justo en la mitad de mi pecho....era irónico, que ahora disfrutara con tanto placer el que estuviera tan larga la cadena.....

- Este es mi regalo de navidad- hable por fin- pensaba entregarte la cadena en cuanto volviera a verte....

- ¿de verdad?, ¿me compraste un regalo, aún cuando sabias que nos habíamos peleado?- pregunto al momento en que nuevamente su mirada se posaba en la mía.

Yo solo le sonreí y le indique con una leve inclinación, que así había sido.......me lleve las manos al cuello para desprender el broche de la cadenita, pero el me detuvo las manos....

- Deja........lo haré yo....- me dijo al momento en que se inclinaba sobre mi cuello y sus manos lo tocaban con suavidad....nuevamente la piel se me erizo y el color de mi rostro se encendió de nuevo, Inuyasha disfrutó enormemente el sentir el temblor de mi cuerpo al contacto con el suyo, ya que intento demorar el desprendimiento de la cadena de mi cuello....y cundo por fin lo había hecho, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa llena de picardía....sus ojos nuevamente se posaron sobre el escote de mi vestido al momento en que comenzaron a subir las pequeñas tórtolas de su escondite.....su mirada devoro con avidez el final de mi visible piel, y miro con envidia el dije que ya posaba sobre su mano, intento ponerse la cadena, pero antes de que lo hiciera, esta ves fui yo quien lo detuvo....

- Deja......lo haré yo....- le conteste en un susurro, al momento en que yo tomaba la cadena y de su rostro escapaba una risa de complicidad.....era ahora mi turno de sentirlo temblar bajo el calor de mi cuerpo formado en un semi abrazo, disfrute como nuca la agonía que sé perfectamente sentía con la demora intencional que yo hacia, mientras embriagaba mis sentidos con su esencia.......pero al igual que él, llego el momento de separarme...

- Gracias- me dijo tomando con una mano el dije que colgaba sobre su pecho, ahora era a mi a quien la envidia me embargaba por el lugar que el dije ocupaba...

- No tienes nada que agradecer

- KAGOME!!!!!!- se escucharon a lo lejos unos gritos.....era la voz de mi madre, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían dado las doce de la noche?

- Creo que te buscan- me dijo él, sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Eso parece- me incline para recoger mi chal y volverme a cubrir con el, mientras me divertía con la cara de decepción que había puesto Inuyasha...

- KAGOME!!!!!- volví a escuchar los gritos, pero esta vez de mi abuelo quien se acercaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

- Creo que será mejor que vayas, se oyen preocupados.

- Tienes razón...........¿vamos?

Inuyasha me miro un poco dudoso, pero luego me dijo...

- Esta vez no.....esta noche compártela con tu familia, ya que el día de año nuevo.....serás solo para mi......

Nuevamente el rubor se expandió por mis mejillas.....

- De acuerdo...será una promesa

Y sin esperar a que me diera una respuesta, le di un beso fugaz sobre sus labios y comencé a caminar hacia donde las voces se escuchaban, él hizo lo mismo con dirección hacia el pozo, y antes de que él llegara a la entrada del templo, yo le grite....

- FELIZ NAVIDAD, MI AMADO INUYASHA!!!!!

- FELIZ NAVIDAD, MI AMADA KAGOME!!!!!!

Y sin decir más, ambos volvimos a girar para seguir nuestro camino.....


	6. Recompenza de año nuevo

** PARTE V .- "RECOMPENSA DE UN AÑO NUEVO"**

Recostada sobre mi cama, pérdida en su suavidad, aun recordaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que me había dicho Inuyasha....me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo..creo que mi felicidad era tanta que fue por ese motivo que ni mi mamá ni mi abuelo me regañaron por haber olvidado que tenía que ir a cenar con ellos......."Esa noche, tenía un brillo muy especial tú mirada, el mismo brillo que contenían los ojos de tú padre cuando me veían, por ese motivo no quise extinguir ese sentimiento con un regaño", esas fueron las palabras de mi madre, tiempo después cuando le pregunte el por que no me riño en esa ocasión..........mi familia y yo disfrutamos mucho de la cena, si antes veía mi casa llena de vida con todos los adornos que habíamos colocado, AHORA ESTABA RELUCIENTE!!!!, al igual que mi alma......¿cómo le hice para mantener dentro de mi cuerpo toda la alegría que contenía mi corazón?, no lo sé!!!, quería gritar, llorar, reír, correr, brincar y mil cosas más!!!! Y estoy segura que ni haciendo todo eso, la adrenalina se hubiera extinguido de mi cuerpo.....era una sensación de júbilo que muy pocas veces había sentido, en definitiva, NO PODRIA CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO!!!, así que me vestí y salí al patio, el panorama estaba teñido por completo de un cristalino hielo, los árboles cuyo follaje era espléndido, ahora también se habían decidido a unirse a la celebración vistiéndose por completo de blanco...el cielo infinito se había vuelto más azul de lo que ya era, y las nubes andariegas jugaban frente a él formando curiosas figuras....parecía que todos, desde el suelo que también se había vestido de blanco, hasta el cielo que brillaba con esplendor se habían puesto de acuerdo para que ese día que era tan especial, fuera muy hermoso.....teníamos en definitiva UNA BELLA Y BLANCA NAVIDAD!!!!

Como sabía que ni mi mamá, ni mi abuelo y mucho menos mi hermano se iban a levantar temprano, decidí que era mi oportunidad para ir a entregar mis regalos a mis amigos.......llegue a la otra época cargada de bolsas, y he de confesar que fue un gran logro subir por el pozo con ellas...pero no importaba, ya que vería a mi querido Inuyasha.....

Cuando llegue a la aldea el primero en recibirme fue el pequeño Shippo, seguido como siempre de Kirara, inmediatamente después salieron Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede y entonces comenzaron los abrazos por parte de todos...

- Muchas gracias Kagome, no tenías por que haberte molestado- me dijo Sango al momento en que yo le entregaba una gran caja.

- Para mi no es ninguna molestia, solo te quiero pedir un favor amiga....

- Por supuesto, sólo dime....

- Que el regalo que te acabo de dar solo lo uses un día muy importante.

- Mmm.....me intrigas Kagome, ¿pues que me trajiste?

- Ya lo verás, solo no lo abras en frente de nadie, entonces ¿cerramos la promesa?

- Por supuesto....

Pase un largo rato con mis amigos, mientras no me dejaban de agradecer por los obsequios...pero en definitiva, el más feliz de todos era el pequeño Shipo_...."¿Cómo es que cuando crecemos para convertirnos en adultos nuestros ojos se vuelven ciegos y dejamos de ver el valor sentimental de las pequeñas cosas? (m)_

No puedo negar que estaba pasando un momento muy agradable con todos mis amigos, pero mi mente y mis ojos no dejaban de buscar por cada rincón de la cabaña a la única persona que me hacia sentir totalmente plena.....

- Él no esta aquí...- me dijo Sango

- Ya me di cuenta- conteste algo distraída, y entonces nuevamente el rubor me invadió al ver que a mi amiga se le dibujaba una sonrisa- este..¿quién no esta aquí?- pregunte inmediatamente tratando de disimular mis sentimientos, mientras me llevaba la taza de chocolate caliente a la boca, no por que realmente quisiera, si no más bien por tener que hacer algo con las manos....

- Pues Inuyasha tonta!!!, ¿quién más?, sé perfectamente que era a él a quien buscabas con la mirada, o ¿me equivoco?

Después de un rápido análisis llegue a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido seguir ocultando mis sentimientos por Inuyasha, así que me dispuse a poner al tanto a mi mejor amiga de la situación, claro, omitiendo ciertos detalles....

- Me alegra tanto oír eso Kagome!!!!, ya era hora del que el tonto de Inuyasha se diera cuenta de lo maravillosa persona que eres- me respondió mi amiga mientras me tomaba las manos y me sonreía de la manera más sincera...

- Eso es cierto- nos interrumpió Miroku, mientras aparecía de quien sabe donde, haciendo que nos sobresaltáramos- me alegra oír que Inuyasha al fin a podido poner sus sentimientos en orden, y por fin haya aceptado que usted es la persona más importante para él......

- Muchas gracias monje Miroku- le conteste mientras intentaba reponerme del susto.

- ¿Y usted que hace aquí?, ¿qué no se supone que estaba a fuera con Shipo?

- Eso hacia Sanguito, pero no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti........

- De...¿de verdad su excelencia?

Algunas cosas definitivamente nunca cambiarían, Miroku siempre sería el mismo mañoso que intentaría pasarse de listo con Sango, haciendo que ella se enojara y terminara la escena como en ese momento, con un chichón en la cabeza de Miroku.....

- ES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!

- Ya no te enojes Sanguito- le pidió Miroku, mientras se sobaba el lugar donde lo habían golpeado- si me atreví a interrumpir fue por que ahora que la señorita Kagome nos contó...

- ¿nos contó?, suena a manada...- lo interrumpió Sango con desdén.

- .....lo que sucedió entre ellos, eso explica la actitud que ha tenido Inuyasha en estos últimos días....

- Si, creo que tiene razón

- ¿a que se refieren?

- Veraz Kagome, el día en que Inuyasha regreso después de haberte ido a dejar a tu época, llego gritando que tú eras una tonta y una ingenua y que le habías pedido que nos dijera que pasarías la fiesta de año nuevo en tu época....

- Y eso nos hizo pensar.....-intervino Miroku

- ......que se habían peleado- concluyo Sango- pero entonces, hoy justamente.....

- .......su actitud había cambiado mucho, así que me pidió que habláramos un momento a solas....

- Es cierto!!! Inuyasha y Miroku platicaron por varias horas......¿de que tanto hablaban ustedes dos?

- Si, yo también quisiera saber...- me uní a la propuesta de Sango

- Pues lo siento hermosas damas, pero me temo que eso nunca lo sabrán ya que todo quedo como confidencial, pero le puedo asegurar señorita Kagome, que Inuyasha regresara justo a tiempo para recibir el año nuevo.....

- ¿qué quieres decir Miroku?, ¿de donde tiene que regresar Inuyasha?

- Inuyasha se marchó después de nuestra platica, y el lugar a donde fue también es un secreto de hombres, sólo me dijo que estaría aquí justo el día para recibir el año nuevo....

- Es muy malo su excelencia- le dijo Sango- ¿por qué no le dice a mi amiga Kagome a donde fue Inuyasha?

- De ninguna manera Sango, como ya lo dije, fue un pacto entre caballeros, ahora que.....si tu quisieras intentar convencerme....

- JA!!!!.....YA QUISIERA!!!

- ¿qué te cuesta intentarlo Sango?

- NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCA!!!

Mi mente se desconecto de las ocurrencias del monje Miroku......¿a dónde tenía que haber ido Inuyasha como para tardar tanto tiempo en regresar?.......¿acaso abría olvidó su promesa de recibir el año nuevo conmigo?, No!!!, seguramente era algo muy importante lo que tenía que hacer como para tener que irse sin decirme nada.....pero no importaba, ahora yo confiaba en él ciegamente, y lo esperaría.......

La semana pasó tan rápido y a la vez tan lenta,¿no se si me entiendan?, debo admitir que pace momentos muy agradables con mi familia, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacia, salimos a caminar por el parque, a patinar sobre hielo, a comer a los restaurantes y muchísimas cosas mas, y aunque me sentía sumamente feliz no dejaba de desear que llegara por fin el 31 de Diciembre, ya que ese día sería el regreso de mi querido Inuyasha......

Por fin el día que tanto había deseado que llegara se abría camino hacia mi alcoba con los primeros rayos de luz, y yo, deseosa de reencontrarme con él, después de casi una semana sin verlo, me levante con el alba y comencé a preparar mis cosas para marcharme a la otra época, mi familia se levanto para despedirme y brindarme los calurosos abrazos que no me podrían regalar en la noche, era la primera vez que celebraría la llegada de un nuevo año sin la compañía de ellos....pero algo dentro de mí, me decía, que la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos seria recompensada con la llegada de la otra mitad de mi alma......llena de afecto, emoción y a la vez tristeza me arroje al pozo para encontrarme nuevamente con mis amigos....cuando llegue, nuevamente fui recibida con gran cariño, todos se encontraban realizando alguna actividad para la celebración de la noche, la anciana Kahede siempre ayudaba a organizar la fiesta de fin de año de toda la aldea, y en esa ocasión también contó con la ayuda del monje Miroku( aunque realmente no se si fue de ayuda, ya que siempre salía tras las chicas), de Sango (quien estaba de muy mal humor), de Shipo y de Kirara, y en cuanto yo llegue, también me uní a la decoración del pueblo, al fin y al cabo ya tenia experiencia para eso.......por desgracia Inuyasha no había regresado, y gracias a todas las actividades que tenía que hacer no tuve tiempo para deprimirme.....el día paso entre risas, bromas y golpes (los cuales siempre terminaban siendo de Sango para el monje Miroku) y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo ya se encontraba listo para la celebración, así que justo a las diez de la noche todos los aldeanos y nosotros ya nos encontrábamos allí, divirtiéndonos, aunque yo en realidad no lo hacia, la tristeza de no haber visto a Inuyasha había sido reemplazada por la preocupación y la desesperación de no saber nada de él, "¿lo habrá atrapado Naraku?, ¿estará herido?, ¿habrá olvidado su promesa?", todas esas preguntas invadían mi cabeza y aunque intentaba no pensar en ello, me era imposible no hacerlo.......la fiesta comenzó y por increíble que parezca el monje Miroku no se despegaba de Sango, quien lucia mas hermosa que nunca, con el kimono que la anciana Kahede nos había regalado para esa ocasión, sin lugar a duda, ella era la mas hermosa de todas las damas que estaban presentes, como pronto lo descubrieron los caballeros de la aldea, quienes sin ningún disimulo, la observaban con anhelo.......me imagino que todo esto también lo advirtió Miroku, ya que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y este repentino cambio de actitud no pareciera que le molestaba a mi amiga, por otra parte Shipo y Kirara se encontraban jugando con todos los niños, y la anciana Kahede no dejaba de dar instrucciones para que todo saliera a la perfección......por primera vez, desde que había llegado a esa época, me sentía como una intrusa, como si estuviera fuera de lugar, todos mis amigos de cierta forma, habían encontrado su camino, pero ¿y yo?, ¿qué se supone que tenia que hacer?, y sin siquiera buscar por mucho tiempo la respuesta, ella sola llegó a mi mente........lo que me hacia sentir fuera de lugar era la ausencia de Inuyasha.......nuevamente la tristeza, la preocupación y la soledad invadieron mi corazón y entonces desee estar sola, sin nadie a mi alrededor....me levante de donde me encontraba justo cuando la anciana Kahede informaba a la multitud que faltaban solo diez minutos para la media noche......."Nuevamente recibiré una fecha importante sin estar a tu lado", pensé al momento en que mis pies me guiaban nuevamente hacia el árbol sagrado, pero cuando llegue a el, me sorprendió muchísimo ver a la persona que más amaba, en ese lugar, como si me estuviera esperando....

- ¿Inuyasha?- pregunte algo dudosa, creyendo que tal vez se tratara de una alucinación por extrañarlo tanto

- Comenzaba a creer que nunca vendrías- me respondió él, al mismo tiempo en que extendía una mano para indicarme que me acercara.

- Tú jamás me dijiste que viniera a verte aquí, además ¿dónde has estado todos estos días?

- Eso es una sorpresa que te tengo, espero que ese monje pervertido no la aya arruinado diciéndote lo que fui a hacer.

- Pues no...Miroku, no me quiso decir nada, dijo que todo había quedado entre caballos......

- ¿entre caballos?

- A No!!!, entre caballeros.

- Chistosita....

- Un poco, pero dime, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

- Todavía no es la hora....sabes, estaba pensando en irte a buscar cuando te vi venir, definitivamente estamos hechos el uno para el otro

Mientras hablaba nuevamente me jalaba hacia su cuerpo, para mantenerme abrazada por la cintura.....

- La verdad es que me sentía muy sola sin ti a mi lado, por primera vez me sentí como si estuviera fuera de lugar en esta época- le respondí mientras acercaba mi cabeza hacia su pecho y rodeaba también su cintura con mis brazos.

- Y, ¿ahora?

- Ahora............ ya encontré el lugar a donde pertenezco......

No hubo necesidad de mas palabras, nuevamente nuestros labios buscaron el calor mutuo y se entrelazaron en un beso profundo.

- Esta noche, también luces bellísima.

- Muchas gracias Inuyasha.

- Pero definitivamente me agrada más el otro vestido.

- INUYASHA!!!!- fingí que me molestaba, mientras él reía y yo me ponía roja de la vergüenza- creí que habías olvidado la promesa- le dije al momento en que paraba de reír.

- Nunca podría olvidar alguna promesa que te haga a ti Kagome.

- Lo se, pero aun así me preocupe....- unos gritos provenientes de la aldea indicaron que solo faltaban cinco minutos para la llegada del nuevo año- bueno, creo que seria mejor que regresemos para unirnos a la celebración, ¿no lo crees?- pero cuando intente romper el abrazo que nos unía, él me aprisiono más a su cuerpo, evitando por completo que yo me moviera de mi lugar....

- Yo ya te lo había dicho, esta noche, solo eres para mi.......mi madre me contaba que la persona con la que recibieras la llegada del año nuevo, jamás se separaría de ti en los días siguientes, y la persona que quiero que no se separe de mi lado, eres tú Kagome..........

- Inuyasha- fue mi única respuesta mientras observaba con deleite sus bellos ojos dorados, ¿cómo querían que opusiera resistencia a tal petición?- es una hermosa historia la que te contaba tu madre, la mía siempre me dice que al sonar la doceava campanada tenemos que cerrar los ojos y prometer algo muy importante a otra persona, y que de esa manera, ni el tiempo ni nadie la podrá romper.....

- Bien, pues creo que ambas historias las podremos poner en practica esta noche, ¿no crees?, pero como aquí no tendremos campanadas, nos dejaremos guiar por la cuenta regresiva que hacen las personas, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- le conteste con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento el grito unísono de los aldeanos se levanto en el aire, Inuyasha y yo nos miramos a los ojos, al momento en que nos uníamos a aquel conteo.....

12..........

11..........

10..........

09..........

08..........

07..........

06..........

05..........

04..........

03..........

02..........

Al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha, cerré con fuerza mis ojos mientras él era el primero en decir su promesa.

- Te prometo que ni el tiempo ni la distancia podrán interferir en el amor tan profundo que te tengo, mi amor por ti siempre atravesara esas barreras para poder llegar a tu lado...mi amor siempre te buscara sin importar el lugar o la época en la que te encuentres.....

- Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, y cuidare de ti, mi mente, mi alma y mi cuerpo siempre te pertenecerán, te amare mas aya de la muerte......

Nuevamente abrí mis ojos y me tope con su mirada, sentía algo distinto entre él y yo, como si las promesas que nos acabábamos de hacer, hubieran sido un contrato firmado, y de lo cual, estábamos satisfechos......

- Feliz Año Nuevo Kagome!!!

- Feliz Año Nuevo, Inuyasha!!!

Y para cerrar todo lo que nos habíamos dicho, lo sellamos con un beso lleno de amor y de entrega....

- Bueno señorita, ahora ya puedo entregarle su regalo, sé que ya es un poco tarde, pero aquí esta mi regalo de Navidad....

Inuyasha rompió el abrazo que él mismo había impedido que se rompiera minutos antes y camino hacia atrás del árbol sagrado.

- Tienes que cerrar los ojos Kagome!!!

- De acuerdo- respondí divertida por el misterio que Inuyasha estaba impregnando en el asunto

- Bien- me dijo muy cerca del oído haciendo que el mismo calorcillo que me había embargado el día de Navidad, volviera a invadir mi cuerpo- puedes abrir los ojos.......

Frente a mi, Inuyasha se encontraba con una hermosa flor blanca, que pareciera que brillaba con la misma intensidad de la luna, era una cosa magnifica....

- Es hermosa Inuyasha- le dije al momento en que la tomaba con manos temblorosas.

- No tanto como tú, pero creo que es una buena oponente, se llama "Flor de Luna" y solo se dan en las alturas del monte Fuhyin, justo al norte de esta aldea.

- ¿Por ese motivo te ausentaste todos estos días?, no tenias que hacerlo.

- Claro que tenía que hacerlo, quería que tuvieras esa flor, por que es la mas pura de todas, y así es nuestro amor.......mientras sigamos enamorados, la flor vivirá......

- Muchas gracias Inuyasha.....

Me sentía la persona más feliz de todo el mudo, tenia a mi lado al hombre que amaba, unos amigos a los cuales quería con todo mi ser......definitivamente, ese año seria el mejor de mi vida.........


	7. Ultima Batalla Trizte despedida

**PARTE VI.- "ULTIMA BATALLA......TRIZTE DESPEDIDA"**

Después de la celebración de año nuevo, tuvimos que dedicarnos nuevamente a la recolección de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, y debo de decir que estábamos más unidos que nunca, la relación del monje Miroku y Sango parecía haberse fortalecido muchísimo, por lo que me dijo el pequeño Shipo, parecía que Sango se había entristecido mucho por la celebración, ya que era el primer año que no lo pasaría al lado de su hermano Kohaku, por desgracia, Naraku, en su afán de conquistar el mundo, había decidido que ya no le servía de nada cuando después de tanto tiempo había recuperado su memoria, y entonces, sin ninguna compasión ni misericordia de su parte había decidido retirarle el fragmento que estaba dentro de su cuerpo, quitándole la vida con eso, y aunque Sango había logrado estar con él en los últimos momentos, aun se deprimía por no haber podido evitarle tanto sufrimiento; pero ahora Miroku estaba a su lado y le brindaba todo su apoyo, era increíble lo atento que podía llegar a ser cuando no se encontraba de pervertido, sin mencionar que todos ya estaban enterados de que Inuyasha y yo habíamos comenzado una relación y estábamos mas felices que nunca. con el paso del tiempo logramos conseguir solo tres fragmentos y eso nos hacia pensar que la perla de Shikon estaba a punto de completarse, pero lo que realmente nos tenia desconcertados era que ni Naraku, ni Kagura habían aparecido en todas las batallas para poderse apropiar de nuestros fragmentos, y eso si que era una novedad….yo seguía hiendo y viniendo de una época a otra, con la diferencia de que Inuyasha me acompañaba en todo momento, claro!!!, menos a la escuela, pero solo por que yo no se lo permitía ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo de sus orejas?, así que habíamos acordado que él esperaría en mi casa……eran los días mas felices de toda mi vida, me sentía tan feliz de estar a su lado y de verlo sonreír siempre, que no me importaba mucho lo que estuviera haciendo Naraku……….pero todo cambió un día de Julio……o:p/o:p

Acababa de regresar de mi época después de haber presentado los últimos exámenes de la secundaria, muy pronto podría estudiar un nivel más superior, y por increíble que parezca, Inuyasha me había ayudado mucho a hacer que mis calificaciones subieran, ya que ambos nos pasábamos noches en vela, repasando las lecciones, pero a su lado, todo se me hacia mas fácil…….

Después de haber caminado por casi una semana y no haber dado con alguna señal de los fragmentos de Shikon, ese día fue distinto, había podido localizar la presencia de un fragmento y nos dirigimos hacia el, topándonos con un ogro muy agresivo, que lo único que intentaba hacer era aplastarnos con sus enormes pies, no era muy hábil, pero el hecho de que el fragmento estuviera incrustado en su brazo derecho no nos hacia muy fácil la tarea, Inuyasha atacaba una y otra vez con su espada, pero la piel de aquel monstruo era muy fuerte y resistente, parecía que el fragmento infectado le daba mayor resistencia…..

- INUYASHA!!! LA UNICA FORMA DE HACER QUE SU FUERZA DISMINUYA, ES QUITANDOLE PRIMERO EL FRAGMENTO!!!

- HAYYYY!!!! CALLATE MIROKU, ¿QUE CREES QUE HE ESTADO INTENTANDO HACER TODO ESTE TIEMPO?

- EL FRAGMENTO SE ENCUENTRA MUY CONTAMINADO, POR ESE MOTIVO TIENE TANTA RESISTENCIA- intervino Sango al momento en que esquivaba un golpe del ogro.

Por mi cabeza pasó la única alternativa que teníamos….

- Kirara, por favor llévame hasta la altura en la que se encuentra el fragmento- le pedí a la fiel mascota de Sango

- Pero Kagome!!!, Inuyasha dijo claramente que permaneciéramos aquí!!"

- Lo sé Shipo, pero si no hago algo ese monstruo terminara con la vida de nuestros amigos, sólo purificare el fragmento que tiene en su brazo derecho, con eso será más que suficiente para que Inuyasha termine con el, tú encárgate de cuidar los demás fragmentos de Shikon, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije, mientras me desprendía de la botellita en la que los tenía guardados, no era conveniente que me acercara con ellos, estando un fragmento infectado…..

- No te preocupes Kagome, yo los cuidare, solo ten mucho cuidado por favor!!!

- Por supuesto Shipo, regresare pronto.

Y diciendo esto me monte sobre Kirara para ir a darle el encuentro al ogro……Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku solo podían esquivar sus ataques, ya que todas sus armas rebotaban sobre su piel, y Miroku no podía utilizar su agujero negro ya que también absorbería el fragmento, el hecho de que el monstruo estuviera muy ocupado intentando aplastar a mis amigos me dio un poco de ventaja, ya que nos pudimos acercar a él sin que se diera cuenta, desde esa altura podía ver con más claridad el destello oscuro que salía de su brazo, así que con movimientos decisivos saque una flecha y la apunte hacia él, tenia que atravesar su piel para que el poder de mi flecha purificara el fragmento, concentrando todo mi poder y con la mayor atención posible, dispare!!......por desgracia mi flecha no logro atravesar su dura piel, pero al menos le había causado dolor, tenia que acercarme mas si quería purificar el fragmento, pero iba a ser casi imposible ya que ahora el ogro se había dado cuenta de nuestra ubicación…..

- KAGOME!!!!!- escuche que me gritaba con preocupación Inuyasha, mientras Kirara evitaba ágilmente los golpes que dirigía el ogro hacia nosotras- QUITATE DE ALLI, ES MUY PELIGROSO!!!!

- NECESITO PURIFICAR EL FRAGMENTO YA QUE POR ESA CAUSA LOS PODERES DE ESTE MONSTRUO SON TAN FUERTES!!!- le conteste mientras me sujetaba con fuerza al lomo de Kirara, para no caerme….

- SEÑORITA KAGOME, NOSOTROS ENCONTRAREMOS OTRA FORMA, POR FAVOR RETIRESE DE ALLI!!!

- SI KAGOME, POR FAVOR HAZLO!!!

- ES QUE NO COMPRENDEN SANGO!!!!, SI NO PURIFICO EL FRAGMENTO SERA IMPOSIBLE QUE LO DERROTEN!!!

- BASTA!!! YO IRE POR TI!!!- grito Inuyasha al momento en que corría y golpeaba al ogro para captar nuevamente su atención y así dejara de atacarnos, pero por desgracia, esa vez no había sido tan rápido y el ogro alcanzo a golpearlo muy fuerte por el abdomen, dejándolo muy herido.

- INUYASHA!!!- grite con desesperación.

- INUYASHA, ESTAS BIEN!!!!- también gritaron Miroku y Sango quienes ya corrían a su lado.

En ese momento, un coraje invadió todo mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a golpear de esa manera a MI INUYASHA?, a penas conciente de lo que hacia, e invadida por ese cegador coraje, me arroje al cuerpo del ogro al mismo tiempo que él golpeaba a Kirara salvajemente, haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente y perdiera su transformación, eso solo hizo que mi coraje creciera……..con manos firmes comencé a subir por su mano intentando no caerme por causa del arco que llevaba sujeto a la mía, y el constante movimiento del ogro, intentando hacer que me cayera, pero mi único objetivo era llegar hacia el resplandor del fragmento de Shikon y así poder purificarlo, en mis oídos había una especie de zumbido que a duras penas me dejaba escuchar los gritos de pánico de mis amigos, con muchísimo esfuerzo y muy cansada, por fin pude llegara mi destino, entonces caí en la cuenta de que esta vez no iba a servirme de gran ayuda mi arco, así que lo desprendí de mi mano……

- PERO QUE ESTAS LOCA!!!!!- escuche que me gritaba Inuyasha, y por fin pose mi mirada nuevamente en él, me estaba mirando con el miedo reflejado en su cara, pero mi vista se poso en la gran mancha de sangre que tenia sobre el abdomen, justo en el lugar donde el maldito monstruo lo había golpeado, nuevamente el coraje se apodero de mi y saque de mi espalda una de mis flechas, la tome con mis dos manos y con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz la clave sobre su piel, logrando enterrarlo un poco, el ogro soltó un grito de dolor, que de no haber sido por el zumbido que aun traía en mis oídos seguramente hubiera destruido mis tímpanos, intente clavarle nuevamente la flecha pero su otra mano me había golpeado por el pecho cuando había levantado las manos, y me había arrojado hasta su hombro, la sangre comenzó a salir sin ser llamada y sentí nuevamente el aturdimiento que ya conocía tan bien, con gran dificultad levante mi rostro y vi a Inuyasha que atacaba una y otra vez, estaba lleno de una furia que nuca antes le había visto, aprovechando que el ogro tenia nuevamente la vista en otra parte, comencé a moverme otra vez hacia el brillo del fragmento, dejando a mi paso un camino de sangre, nuevamente llegue hasta el, y volví a tomar con fuerza mi flecha, cerré mis ojos y concentre todo mi poder espiritual en ella, y al mismo tiempo en que Inuyasha volvía a lanzar su viento cortante, yo clavaba mi flecha sobre su piel, la cual fue atravesada y se expandió una luz cegadora de color azul, y en ese momento el ogro soltó otro grito de dolor y sentí como poco a poco íbamos cayendo al mismo tiempo en que el fragmento de Shikon salía volando, totalmente purificado.

- KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!- escuche que gritaban todos, y entre todas las voces reconocí la de mi amado Inuyasha, eso quería decir que él se encontraba bien, entonces no importaba que mi cuerpo estuviera a punto de despedazarse contra el suelo, si el estaba a salvo.......

Antes de que yo tocara el suelo, sentí como unos brazos me tomaban en el aire, evitando así, lo que abría sido mi muerte segura......pero esos brazos tenían algo extraño, en definitiva no eran los de mi amado Inuyasha, los cuales me hacían sentir segura y protegida, lo contrario de lo que sentía en esos momentos, tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y no toparme con la cálida mirada de Inuyasha.......escuche como un golpe sordo caía a pocos metros de distancia de donde me encontraba con ese ser desconocido, era muy claro que al fin, el cuerpo del ogro había tocado el suelo......

- KAGOME!!!! KAGOME!!!!!- escuche la voz desesperada de Inuyasha

Con un temor expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, comencé a abrir poco a poco mis ojos, topándome de frente con los ojos mas fríos que yo hubiera visto, la sonrisa cruel estaba dibujada en su rostro, al comprobar en el mío, el gran temor que me causaba.....

- Naraku- dije en un susurro por causa de mi agotamiento

- Mi querida Kagome, si te hubieras unido a mi cuando te lo pedí, te hubieras evitado todo este sufrimiento...pero ya es tarde....

- SEÑORITA KAGOME!!!!!!- seguían gritando mis amigos, eso quería decir que ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Naraku se encontraba allí, tenia que hacer algo para advertirles, pero ¿qué?, no podía moverme y el dolor y el cansancio de mi cuerpo estaban ganando control sobre mis párpados.....

- Si entonces ya no te sirvo de nada, ¿por qué no acabas con mi vida?- le pregunte intentando evitar el desmayo.

- ¿Es acaso una suplica?, ¿quieres que te de el golpe de gracia para seguir evitando tu sufrimiento?......es cierto que ya no me sirves de nada, cuando acabas de encontrar el último fragmento de la perla de Shikon, pero aun me falta vengarme del idiota de Inuyasha, y que mejor forma de tener entre mis brazos la mujer que él tanto ama.....

Los pasos comenzaron a escucharse, mis amigos se dirigían hacia ese lugar aun llamándome a gritos "O POR DIOS, QUE ALGO LOS DISTRAIGA Y QUE NO LLEGUEN AQUÍ", pedía con gran suplica en mi mente, pero no pude evitar la triste realidad.....

- NARAKU!!! DEVUÉLVEME A KAGOME!!!!

- Inuyasha, esa no es la forma de tratarme, después de todo, yo la salve de lo que hubiera sido su muerte....

- AHORA RESULTA QUE HACES ACTOS DE CARIDAD!!!!- grito con enojo Sango

- Por supuesto que no niña, y eso lo deberías de saber tú mejor que nadie por lo de tu querido hermano, solamente no quería que la linda de Kagome- sentí como su mano fría tocaba mi mejilla en una caricia- muriera aplastada por ese monstruo, tengo una mejor idea para que muera......

- NO LA TOQUES MALDITO!!!!

- No te muevas Inuyasha, recuerda que su vida esta en mis manos....

Naraku había dejado de acariciarme y en su lugar su brazo había sido reemplazado por una larga cuchilla que aprisionaba mi pecho...

- HAYYYY!!!!- grite de dolor, al sentir que la mano de Naraku atravesaba poco a poco mi piel, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón.

- DESGRACIADO!!! NO LA LASTIMES!!!!

- Bueno Inuyasha- volvió a hablar Naraku, al momento en que paraba la penetración de mi piel- si ya no quieres ver sufrir al amor de tu vida, solo tienes que entregarme los fragmentos que han recogido en este tiempo.

¿Con que ese era su plan?, quería apropiarse de los fragmentos que con tantos esfuerzos habíamos conseguido, pero entonces, si se los entregábamos, la perla de Shikon estaría nuevamente completa y en las manos del enemigo, eso no lo podíamos permitir.....

- n.....no.....NO SE LOS ENTREGUES INUYASHA!!! SI LO HACES LA PERLA DE SHIKON ESTARA COMPLETA NUEVAMENTE!!!- grite con todas mis fuerzas....

- Mujer entrometida- me dijo Naraku al momento en que hundía un poco más su mano en mi pecho y yo dejaba escapar un nuevo grito de dolor- entrégame los fragmentos Inuyasha, estoy perdiendo la paciencia....- su mano se incrusto otro poco en mi pecho, el dolor que sentía sobrepasaba cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes...era una pesadilla, pero aunque así fuera, yo le seguía diciendo a Inuyasha que no lo hiciera, que no se atreviera a hacerlo, pero aun así, él no soporto ver mi rostro lleno de sufrimiento y dijo las palabras que tanto temía.....

- De acuerdo Naraku, solo prométeme que en cuanto tengas los fragmentos me regresaras a Kagome...

- Por supuesto Inuyasha, tienes mi palabra....

- Shipo, entrégame los fragmentos....

- De acuerdo Inuyasha.......

- Aquí están, ahora devuélveme a Kagome....

El arma que atravesaba mi pecho comenzó a salir de el, para transformarse nuevamente en una mano y tomar en el aire la botellita en la que yo había guardado los fragmentos, por mis mejillas habían comenzado a rodar lagrimas, pero no por causa del dolor físico, si no por imaginarme lo que pasaría ahora, el terror se desataría sin control, ahora que la perla se volviera a unir......

- CUMPLE TU PROMESA NARAKU!!!!!

- A por supuesto Inuyasha, por supuesto, aquí tienes a tu linda mujer.....

Sentí como mi cuerpo era impulsado por las manos de Naraku hacia arriba, y nuevamente comenzaba a caer, pero mi cuerpo fue atrapado otra vez en el aire, a diferencia que los brazos que me sostenían me habían devuelto la paz y la tranquilidad que hasta hace unos momentos había perdido.....con gran trabajo abrí mis ojos y esta vez me tope con la mirada que tanto amaba....

- Inuyasha

- Kagome no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien

- No, ya nada estará bien, ahora Naraku tiene la perla de Shikon en sus manos

- QUE DICES!!!!

- Así es Inuyasha, Kagome te dice la verdad- hablo Naraku al momento en que uno de sus insectos le entregaba el fragmento que yo misma había sacado del interior del ogro- por fin, después de tanto tiempo, al fin tengo la perla de Shikon en mis manos!!!!

Pude observar como Naraku sacaba del interior de su túnica una pequeña esfera de color negro, a la cual uno a uno los fragmentos faltantes se unían para formar la esfera de Shikon, y una gran explosión se desato.....

Inuyasha corrió al momento en que le gritaba a los chicos que hicieran lo mismo, pero aun así, el estallido fue muy fuerte que nos alcanzo, pero Inuyasha me protegió con su cuerpo, evitando que me hiciera mas daño. Me coloco sobre el suelo temiendo lastimarme en la batalla que estaba a punto de desatarse.

- Quédate aquí Kagome...

- Inuyasha, ten mucho cuidado

- Claro que si mi amor

Sus labios tocaron en un roce los míos, pero eso fue mas que suficiente para sentir que mis energías regresaban. Después giro para unirse a Sango y Miroku quienes ya estaban atentos para la batalla.

- No te preocupes Kagome, todo va salir bien- me dijo Shipo al leer la preocupación en mi rostro.

- Si Shipo, ya lo sé- trate de sonar convincente pero más para mi que para él.

Pude observar como poco a poco el polvo que se había levantado se iba esparciendo, dejando ver, que en el lugar donde estaba Naraku, ahora había un gran agujero, Inuyasha , Sango y Miroku, parecían realmente preocupados pero yo no alcanzaba a ver que era lo que los tenia así, hasta que vi como un rayo de luz roja salía del centro del agujero e iba a golpear el pecho de Miroku, mientras Sango corría a su lado con desesperación e Inuyasha atacaba con su viento cortante......entonces, en cuanto el viento cortante se disolvió, vi como de ese agujero iba subiendo, con un campo de energía sumamente poderoso, Naraku, quien ya tenia dentro de su cuerpo la esfera de Shikon, justamente en el lado en el que la ultima vez mi flecha lo había herido, era mas que obvio que sus poderes se habían incrementado muchísimo, ya que con un solo movimiento de su mano otro haz de luz roja se fue a estrellar hacia Inuyasha haciéndolo caer de la misma forma que había sido lanzado Miroku, Sango tomo su boomerang y se dispuso a atacarlo, pero ni siquiera pudo acercarse a su campo de energía cuando ya había sido atacada por el.

Yo me sentía impotente por ver como mis amigos eran atacados sin compasión por el maldito de Naraku, ¿pero que podía hacer?, ahora él tenia dentro de sus cuerpo la perla de Shikon, y era invencible, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo, cuando Naraku había tomado por el cuello a mi querido Inuyasha, el resplandor de la perla estaba totalmente negro, a excepción de un pequeño punto, que estaba segura provenía del ultimo fragmento que había purificado, seguramente aun no había sido contaminado totalmente, entonces por mi cabeza paso una idea, tal vez la única esperanza para lograr salir con vida de esa situación.....

- Shipo- le dije al momento en que intentaba levantarme y tomaba las flechas que tenia a mi lado, junto a Kirara que seguía inconsciente.

- No Kagome, no te levantes, estás muy lastimada.

- Escúchame Shipo, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, pero necesito mi arco, debo conseguirlo

- Pero Kagome, es muy peligroso

- Pero es nuestra ultima oportunidad- le conteste decidida.

Shipo debió de haber visto la determinación en mi rostro, ya que, aunque seguía preocupado acepto con un movimiento de cabeza mi única opción.

- Pero yo iré por el

- CLARO QUE NO SHIPO, ES MUY PELIGROSO!!

- Pero tú no podrás hacerlo ya que estas muy lastimada Kagome, confía en mi por favor....

- NO SHIPO, YA TE DIJE QUE ES MUY ARRIESGADO- en ese momento yo había intentado ponerme de pie, pero las fuerzas se desvanecieron, haciendo que cayera de rodillas mientras la sangre corría por todo mi cuerpo.

- YO IRE!!!

Y sin darme oportunidad a que yo lo detuviera Shipo comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del ogro....yo me quede sumamente preocupada, ¿qué pasaría si Naraku lo descubría?, por inercia busque con la mirada a nuestro enemigo y lo encontré luchando con mis amigos que estaban sumamente lastimados por los constantes ataques que Naraku les lanzaba, el miedo, el coraje y la impotencia comenzaron a invadir mi cuerpo, ¿dónde estaba Shipo?, ¿por qué tardaba tanto?, entonces, vi como uno de los rayos que estaba lanzando Naraku se dirigía hacia donde me encontraba yo, así que tome con rapidez a la pequeña Kirara y corrí hacia donde se había dirigido Shipo, Inuyasha se molesto mucho y ataco con mas fuerza a Naraku, mientras yo buscaba al pequeño Shipo, no tarde demasiado en encontrarlo, intentando sacar de uno de los costados del ogro, mi arco que estaba siendo aplastado.

- SHIPO!!!!

- KAGOME, ESTA MUY ATORADO!!!

Volví a colocar a Kirara sobre el suelo y entre Shipo y yo comenzamos a tirar del arco hasta que logramos que saliera.

- SHIPO CUIDA DE KIRARA Y ALEJATE DEL PELIGRO, ¿ENTENDIDO?- le decía mientras sacaba una de mis flechas y me levantaba para correr a ayudar a Inuyasha

- Si Kagome.....CUIDATE MUCHO!!!

- LO HARE!!!!

Yo corría con todas mis fuerzas, mientras sentía algo en mi corazón que me decía que algo no saldría bien, pero sin importar ese presentimiento yo tenia que estar a lado de mi amado Inuyasha.....

Inuyasha seguía atacando constantemente a Naraku, pero sin ningún efecto, Miroku y Sango estaban muy lastimados y casi no se podían mover....volví a clavar mis esperanzas en el fragmento que aun no había sido contaminado y pude ver, con gran alivio, que aun permanecía así....

- INUYASHA!!!!- grite al momento en que otro rayo de luz roja lo arrojaba fuera del alcance de Naraku, y yo corría hacia el....

- KAGOME TONTA, NO DEBISTE VENIR, ES MUY PELIGROSO Y ESTAS MUY LASTIMADA!!!

- Escúchame Inuyasha, tengo una idea de cómo podremos derrotar a Naraku, pero necesito tu ayuda, ¿confías en mi?

Inuyasha me miro directamente a los ojos y esbozo una linda sonrisa, que yo sabia solo era para mi.....

- Ciegamente- contesto

- Entonces acabemos con él, juntos

- Hagámoslo

Ayude a levantar a Inuyasha y nos volvimos para mirar a Naraku, que nos miraba con una sonrisa burlona....

- ¿Así que decidiste venir a ayudar a tu querido Inuyasha?, bien, pues los enviare juntos al infierno....

Nuevamente Naraku nos ataco, pero Inuyasha me tomo de la cintura y esquivo el ataque, yo aproveche ese momento para lanzar mi flecha sobre el campo de energía, y al mismo tiempo que lo hacia, Sango y Miroku también atacaron, nuestras armas se mezclaron haciendo que al fin el campo de energía que protegía a Naraku se desvaneciera.....

Inuyasha aprovechó el momento de distracción de Naraku y lo ataco nuevamente con su viento cortante, al mismo tiempo que yo lanzaba otra flecha, que había adquirido un tono azul y se mezclaba con el ataque de Inuyasha haciendo que fuera sumamente poderoso, mi flecha dio justo en el lugar donde se encontraba la perla de Shikon, haciendo que se purificara en su totalidad, mientras que el ataque de Inuyasha lo atravesaba por completo, haciendo que desapareciera.......por fin, después de tantas arduas batallas, de tantas vidas sacrificadas, habíamos logrado derrotar a Naraku......

Inuyasha corrió a recoger la perla de Shikon y regreso corriendo hacia mi, para levantarme entre sus brazos y gritar con jubilo que por fin todo había terminado, cuando me coloco nuevamente en el suelo, me miro y me beso, me beso como no lo había hecho, lleno de amor y ternura, con ese beso me decía sin palabras el gran amor que me tenia, cuando nos separamos los dos esbozamos una gran sonrisa pues todo había terminado....o al menos eso creíamos....

Todo fue cuestión de segundos, Inuyasha me miraba tan feliz como jamás había estado, pero de pronto su mirada se puso sombría y llena de terror, un terror que jamás había advertido en sus ojos, entonces me giro hacia su lugar y entonces pude ver como Kagura, que se encontraba detrás de unos árboles lanzaba sus cuchillas justamente hacia donde ahora se encontraba Inuyasha, las cuchillas dieron de lleno en su espalda y yo sentí como se derrumbaba en mis brazos, en ese momento Sango y Miroku nuevamente comenzaron a pelear, mientras yo intentaba sostener el peso de mi amado Inuyasha, estaba sangrando mucho y me mirada con cierto miedo, no, no podía estar pasando, NO PODIA ESTAR PERDIENDO A LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMABA EN ESTE MUNDO!!!!!!

- I.....Inuyasha, ¿por qué?- le pregunte mientras las lagrimas ya salían de mis ojos y un dolor tan desgarrador apretaba mi corazón- ¿por qué lo hiciste?, esas cuchillas eran para mi....POR QUE LO HICISTE!!!!!!- grite desesperada

- Mi obligación es protegerte, aun a cuesta de mi vida, así como tu lo hiciste en aquella ocasión con las rocas y hace un rato con el ogro, tenia que proteger a la persona que mas amo en este mundo....

- Mi amado Inuyasha, no me dejes, NO TE VAYAS DE MI LADO POR FAVOR, TIENES QUE RESISTIR HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS A LA ALDEA, ALLI SEGURAMENTE LA ANCIANA KAHEDE TE CURARA....

Mi desesperación era tanta que no me importaba saber que estaban haciendo Sango y Miroku para hacer pagar a Kagura, mi único pensamiento estaba en que el hombre al que amaba, estaba muriendo entre mis brazos, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.....

- Mi amada Kagome, me temo que esta vez, ni la medicina de la anciana Kahede me ayudara....

- BIEN!!! PUES TE LLEVARE A MI EPOCA!!!! CON UN DOCTOR!!!- me negué a aceptar la realidad.

- Es demasiado tarde Kagome, solo quiero que recuerdes que te amo con todo mi corazón y que eso jamás cambiara.

- BASTA!!!! NO SIGAS!!!! TU TE VAS A RECUPERAR Y PODREMOS SEGUIR UNA VIDA FELIZ, LLENA DE PAZ, COMO TANTAS VECES DESEAMOS.....

- Si, me hubiera gustado vivir toda mi vida a tu lado mi querida Kagome, pero parece que en esta época no podrá ser, mi tiempo se acabo....

Con un gran esfuerzo Inuyasha tomo mi rostro con su mano y me jalo para que lo besara.....

- Te amo.....- y diciendo esto cerro por completo sus ojos y su mano cayo a su cuerpo.....

"NO, NO PODIA SER, NO POIDA ESTAR PASANDO ESTO, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HABIAMOS SUFRIDO, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HABIAMOS TENIDO QUE VIVIR, DESPUÉS DE TODO, LA VIDA SE AFERRABA A VERME SUFRIR EL DOLOR MAS MISERABLE Y DESESPERADO DE TODOS"

- INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!

Grite a todo pulmón, como si con ese grito pudiera llamar nuevamente la vida que se había escapado de ese cuerpo que mantenía pegado al mío, y sobre el cual una lluvia de lagrimas caían sin control........entonces sentí como algo cálido del cuerpo de Inuyasha salía y se convertía en una luz blanca y cegadora......

Por un momento pensé en que tal vez un maravilloso milagro había ocurrido, pero no fue así, el cuerpo de Inuyasha comenzó a desaparecer en esa luz tan cálida, hasta que sentí que su cuerpo me dejaba sin protección.....se había ido....se había ido, mi amado Inuyasha, la persona que mas amaba en este mundo se había ido, me había vuelto a dejar...

- INUYASHA!!!!!!! NO ME DEJES.......LLEVAME CONTIGO!!!!!!

Gritaba con desesperación al momento en que dejaba ir mis puños sobre la tierra, justo donde segundos antes había estado su cuerpo, sentía que mi corazón no podría resistir tanto sufrimiento, ¿cómo se le hace para no sentir dolor cuando la persona que mas amas te ha dejado para siempre?, nunca encontrare la respuesta.....

Mis manos se cerraron sobre la tierra y entonces percibí algo duro entre ellas.....era la perla de Shikon, Inuyasha la había ido a recoger......."Tal vez si lo intentara"....

- DESEO QUE INUYASHA REGRESE A LA VIDA- Le ordene a la piedra- TRAEME DE VUELTA A INUYASHA, REGRÉSAMELO!!!!!!

Pero la perla de Shikon no hizo caso de mis suplicas.....todo había terminado....Inuyasha se había ido......entonces recordé, quien había sido la causante de mi sufrimiento, de mi desgracia, de mi desdicha, levante el rostro para ver como Sango y Miroku seguían peleando con Kagura, ajenos a mi dolor, tome nuevamente mi arco y sentí como una nueva fuerza surgía de mi interior, me levante con decisión y me dirigí con paso lento hacia el lugar de la batalla.....

- Lo mataste- dije despacio pero con voz clara y firme, Miroku y Sango me miraban entre preocupados, tristes y asombrados- Me quitaste a mi amado Inuyasha!!!

- TE LO MERECES POR LO QUE ME HICISTE!!! MIRA!!!!- Me respondió Kagura al momento en que me mostraba el lugar donde abría tenido que tener el brazo derecho, pero no había nada- ESTO FUE POR CAUSA DE TU MALDITA FLECHA.....LAS CUCHILLAS QUE LANCE ERAN PARA TI, PERO EL IDIOTA DE INUYASHA SE ATRAVESO!!!!

Una nueva descarga de coraje atravesó mi cuerpo, ¿idiota?, ¿había llamado a mi Inuyasha idiota?

- NO TE ACERQUES MAS- grito Kagura al ver que no detenía mis pasos- DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!!!!!

El ataque de Kagura venia directamente a mi, mis amigos gritaron con desesperación al ver que me golpearía de lleno el ataque...pero no fue así....coloque mi arco al frente de mi cuerpo y se formo un campo de energía que me protegía de su ataque.....

- NO ES POSIBLE....DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!!!! DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!!!!

Me lanzaba su ataque una y otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado, cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella saque una de mis flechas y lo apunte hacia ella.....

- Pagaras muy caro lo que le hiciste a Inuyasha

Y sin decir otra cosa dispare mi flecha, la cual volvió a adquirir ese tono azulado, y atravesó por completo el pecho de Kagura, poco a poco ella también comenzo a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en ceniza.....

- Inuyasha....

Fue mi ultima palabra antes de que cayera desmayada....pérdida en mi sufrimiento.....


	8. Hacia la Luz

**PARTE VII. "HACIA LA LUZ"**

¿Cómo puede ser la vida tan injusta?, ¿cómo pudo haberme permitido alcanzar la felicidad más grande para después arrebatármela sin ninguna consideración?......estaba sumida en la tristeza más profunda que existía......mi corazón estaba muerto literalmente, mis pensamientos estaban ajenos a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.......nada tenía sentido......todo era gris y sombrío, así como mi alma......

Cuando desperté en la aldea de la anciana Kahede, por un momento imagine que todo había sido una pesadilla, un muy cruel y miserable sueño, así que en cuanto abrí los ojos grite con desesperación su nombre, llamándolo para que acudiera a mi y sanara las heridas de mi corazón, que eran la únicas que me dolían.........pero él no se presento.......mis amigos me miraban con ojos llenos de tristeza y de sufrimiento, ninguno pudo evitar derramar lagrimas al ver como a todo pulmón, le gritaba a Inuyasha, mi desesperación iba en aumento al ver que ninguno de ellos me decía que él estaba bien, que pronto vendría a verme...............entonces nuevamente sentí ese aturdimiento que me volvía ajena ante las situaciones, me calle y comencé a ahogarme internamente......Miroku al ver que me había calmado un poco me dijo que lo único que habían encontrado de él era su espada y el rosario con el que lo había atado la anciana Kahede, al tener entre mis manos esos objetos el llanto volvió a acudir a mis ojos y volví a gritar con desesperación su nombre, mientras por mi mano, un hilillo de sangre corría al estar apretando con fuerza la espada que él tantas veces había utilizado para salvarnos.......

Ahogada en mis sentimientos, perturbada por mi dolor, regrese a mi época, pese a que a ninguno de mis amigos le hacia gracia dejarme ir, pero yo sentía que ya nada de lo que existía en ese lugar me pertenecía, no tenia caso quedarme en un sitio que todo el tiempo me lo recordaba, en cada rincón de la cabaña, en cada movimiento de las hojas, en cada susurro del viento..........yo no quería volver a ese sitio, pero aun así, todos insistieron en que me llevara la perla de Shikon para que pudiera regresar cuando mi corazón hubiera alcanzado la misma sanación que las heridas de mi cuerpo, pero ¿cuándo sucedería eso?, ni yo misma me supe contestar......

¿Cómo es posible que lo que había tenido que ser un final lleno de felicidad, dicha y paz, había terminado con un desenlace tan monstruoso?

Había pasado ya un mes......un mes en el cual yo me consumía en mi habitación, perdida en mis tristezas.......mi familia estaba muy preocupada ya que yo no comía, ni dormía, solo esperaba......esperaba la muerte para que viniera a recogerme y me llevara al lado de Inuyasha.....

Poco a poco la tristeza en la que yo había caído comenzaba a transformarse en un odio incontrolado........"Te odio Inuyasha!!!!!..... te odio por haber partido a un viaje sin retorno y no llevarme de tu mano......te odio por haberme regalado esa bella flor de luna que representaba nuestro, y la cual estaba muriendo poco a poco, a pesar de que tú me habías dicho que nunca pasaría, ya que nuestro amor seria eterno.......pero sobre todo, te odio por la maldita promesa que me habías hecho en año nuevo, ya que tú mismo la habías roto..........TE ODIO TANTO!!!!!!.......con la misma intensidad con la que te amo......

¿Por qué?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba por mi mente una y otra vez, era la pregunta que me torturaba a cada momento, era la culpable de mis noches de desvelo, ¿Por qué tenia que haber muerto?, justamente cuando al fin me había confesado sus sentimientos........Ni siquiera las palabras sabias que me ofrecía mi madre, o las ocurrencias de mi abuelo y mi hermano me hacían sentir mejor.........mi cuarto ya no era el mismo, las cortinas que siempre daban paso a los bellos rayos de luz, ahora estaban corridas, bloqueando con eso la claridad, la ventana que siempre estaba abierta, ahora estaba cerrada de par en par, ¿qué caso tenia mantenerla abierta cuando la luz de mi vida ya no iba a entrar con ella? "ninguna", me dije yo misma, ya no valía la pena nada......lo único que hacia era salir de mi cuarto al baño, la mayoría de las veces intentaba ahogar mi dolor con el agua que corría por mi cuerpo, pero está nuevamente se negaba a llevárselo en su viaje......la perla de Shikon yacía de mi cuello..........aunque estaba siendo perseguida por mis propios fantasmas, aún era consiente de que no podía dejarla en cualquier parte, así que me la llevaría a la tumba.....

Faltaba poco para que yo ingresara a la nueva escuela, pero en lugar de preocuparme por los libros, lápices o cuadernos estaba recostada en mi cama, cada vez más débil por la falta de alimentos y de sueño, mi madre había hecho venir a varios doctores, a los cuales yo recibía con total indiferencia, "¿qué no podían entender que lo único que quería era estar al lado de Inuyasha?", todos y cada uno llegaban a la misma conclusión....

- Su hija está en un caso grave de depresión.......si no conseguimos que cambie de actitud.....no le puedo asegurar que sobreviva.....

¿Depresión?.....¿qué lo que yo tenía era un caso grave de depresión?, "se ve que no saben nada", pensaba siempre que salían de mi cuarto, mientras mi madre lloraba desolada, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por mi mente, mi alma y mi cuerpo ..........más que depresión, yo me encontraba en un estado de devastación, de frustración.....había caído en un estado de abandono...."Si eso es", había sido abandonada por Inuyasha.......

Eran mediados de Agosto cuando ya ni siquiera podía levantarme de mi cama sin ayuda.........estaba demasiado débil, mi madre era la que me ayudaba a asearme, pero a pesar de eso, yo seguía rehusándome a comer y a dormir, poco a poco estaba logrando mi objetivo....muy pronto me reuniría con Inuyasha......por increíble que parezca, la Flore de Luna que me había regalado él, a pesar de estar también muy débil se rehusaba a dejarse vencer, "la flor intenta vivir, mientras yo intento morir".........

La noche previa al inicio de clases yo me encontraba casi agonizando, por más que intentaba mantener mis ojos abiertos, eran demasiado pesados, mi familia estaba al pie de mi cama, llorando sin control.........¿cómo pude ser capaz de ocasionarles tanto sufrimiento?, había sido muy egoísta pensando solamente en mi dolor.........el sueño poco a poco me fue venciendo y comencé a caer en un abismo muy profundo....todo era oscuridad a mi alrededor, no había nada, ni nadie......

- INUYASHA!!!!- comencé a gritar al vació que me rodeaba, pero ni siquiera el eco que siempre busca esos lugares para esconderse me contesto.....

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer como una lluvia sobre mi cuerpo, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿por qué no podía ver a Inuyasha?....y como respuesta a mis preguntas una luz cegadora de color blanco comenzó a acercarse abriéndose camino entre la oscuridad.....mi corazón se lleno de alegría "seguramente es Inuyasha, por fin ha venido por mi", pero cuando la luz estaba ya muy cerca de mi, me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba....no era mi lindo Inuyasha quien me miraba......

- ¿Tú?- pregunte desconcertada

- Así es....pedí permiso para venir a verte Kagome

- No comprendo......¿acaso estoy muerta?

- Aun no, pero gracias a tu empeño, muy pronto podría suceder......

- No importa- conteste inmediatamente- de esa forma al fin podré ver a Inuyasha

- ¿Y crees que él quiera verte?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Me refiero a que él sacrifico su vida por protegerte, quiso ofrecerte un futuro, aun cuando sabia que sacrificaría el suyo, y todo lo hizo por el simple hecho de amarte, pero ahora contéstame tú, ¿crees que se sentiría de feliz por ver como dejas consumir tu vida?, esa vida que él se empeño tanto en preservar, ¿crees que has honrado su memoria dejando de comer y de dormir?, dime ¿él se sentiría feliz de verte después de todas las estupideces que has hecho?, o mejor aún, ¿serías capaz de mirarlo a los ojos después de todo lo que has hecho?, dime ¿tendrías valor?

- Tú......TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!!!!- conteste titubeante, ya que sus palabras más que entrar a mis oídos habían entrado a mi corazón.....

- ¿Qué es lo que según tú, yo no entiendo?, ¿crees acaso que no sé lo que se siente perder el amor de tu vida en una batalla?, ¿crees que no recuerdo ese desgarrador sentimiento cuando piensas que alguien te traiciono, y que ese alguien es justamente la persona que mas amas?

¿Traición?, había dado justo en el clavo, me sentía traicionada por Inuyasha, traicionada por que me había dejado, se había marchado sin tener que sufrir el precio de su sacrificio...todas las palabras que me decía tenían sentido...tenían verdad...¿realmente Inuyasha me querría ver después de haber sido yo misma la causante de mi agonía?, sabia perfectamente que aunque lo tuviera frente a mi, no podría verlo a la cara ya que su sacrificio había sido en vano......y, ¿cómo me había atrevido a decirle a ella que no entendía....que no entendía mi sufrimiento?, cuando ella misma lo había sacrificado todo por él......

- Discúlpame....Kikyou, no quise decir nada de eso

- A mi no es a la que le debes pedir disculpas, si no a Inuyasha, y sobre todo, pedirte disculpas a ti misma Kagome.

- Lo se....ahora lo entiendo........¡O DIOS MIO PERO QUE TONTA FUI!.....no merezco nada, no merezco el sacrificio que hizo Inuyasha, y sobre todo, no merecía su amor.....

Kikyou me miraba fijamente, pero ya no con actitud de enojo, si no que ese sentimiento había sido reemplazado por algo más cálido, era un sentimiento de comprensión y de cariño, ella se acerco lentamente a mi y me abrazo...aunque seguía sorprendida por la muestra de afecto de Kikyou yo también la abracé, mientras me dejaba envolver en esa paz y serenidad que siempre la rodeaba, después de permanecer por un rato así, mientras yo lloraba, dejando fluir mis tristezas y mis rencores, poco a poco Kikyou se separo de mi al momento en que se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia mas lagrimas para derramar....

- Pero.....-le dije levantando el rostro, para verla directo a los ojos- ya es demasiado tarde.....

- Aun no.....todavía tienes la oportunidad de enmendar tus errores y de honrar a Inuyasha siendo feliz, ya veraz que en el momento menos esperado, la vida te recompensara por todas esas lagrimas derramadas.....y ahora, es tiempo de que te vayas....

- Gracias Kikyou....

- No, gracias a ti Kagome, y solo te pido......que lo hagas feliz.....

Y sin darme tiempo a que le preguntara ¿qué significaban esas palabras?, nuevamente sentí que caía, pero ya no en el mismo abismo de sufrimiento, desolación y rencor, si no que ahora ese mismo abismo se había llenado de sentimientos de arrepentimiento, paz y sobre todo...de esperanza......

¿Qué ironías no?, primero intentaba con todas mis fuerzas acabar con la poca vida que me quedaba y ahora....me aferraba a ella, las palabras de Kikyou habían tenido total efecto sobre mi actitud, no estaba bien lo que intentaba hacer y ahora lo comprendía.....¿cómo es posible que el dolor y la tristeza nos cieguen por completo ante la realidad?, ¿por qué la mente del hombre funciona tan irracionalmente ante las circunstancias, haciéndonos tomar decisiones equivocadas?.......

Cuando desperté de aquel sueño sentía como nuevamente los dolores de mi cuerpo volvían a torturarme, pero ya no importaba demasiado, ya que el sentir dolor, implica estar vivo....Y YO LO ESTABA!!!!!

Mi mejoría fue notoria en el transcurso de la semana, y aunque trataba de sobreponerme al dolor de haber perdido a Inuyasha, aun la tristeza me embargaba, pero ya no se lo demostraba a mi familia, ya que ellos ya habían sufrido demasiado, esa tristeza se quedaba solo en mi corazón......

Como la primer semana de clases ya la había perdido, me dispuse a repasar por mi misma en mi habitación, pero desgraciadamente en lugar de despejar mi mente haciéndome olvidar por un segundo el dolor de haber perdido a mi amado, solo empeoro las cosas....comencé a recordar todas esas noches de desvelo en las que él y yo repasábamos mis lecciones, divirtiéndonos como locos, ya que siempre terminaba Inuyasha aprendiéndose las cosas mas rápido que yo...........siempre me pedía que lo llevara a la escuela......

- Por supuesto que no Inuyasha!!!- le dije sonriendo

- ¿Por qué no Kagome?, te prometo que me disfrazare bien- me replico como un niño pequeño

- No es posible amor, ¿qué pasaría si alguien descubre tus orejas?, se armaría un gran escándalo y serias perseguido, y yo no quiero que pases por nada de eso.

- Me encantaría saber que es lo que haces en la escuela, estar contigo todo el día....

- Inuyasha.......no es necesario que estemos juntos todo el día para demostrarnos que nos queremos...

- Lo se Kagome, pero aun así, me entristece un poco saber que nunca podré compartir tu mundo.....

- Tontito....pero si mi mundo eres tú...- Inuyasha me miraba fijamente, con ese brillo especial que siempre mantenía en sus ojos.

- Y tú eres el mío.....

Sin querer nuevamente comencé a llorar con desesperación, maldiciendo una y otra vez mi suerte "¡¿Por qué te fuiste Inuyasha?!, ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola con este dolor?!", ese dolor en el pecho nuevamente se adueño de mi corazón, y las lagrimas que eran derramadas por causa de mi desdicha fueron a caer a las paginas del libro que tenia abierto, ese libro que tantas veces había sostenido él mientras me preguntaba una y otra vez su contenido....¿acaso el dolor no pensaba marcharse nunca de mi cuerpo?, o quizás era que yo no le permitía partir..........

Mis amigas de la secundaria habían quedado en la nueva escuela junto conmigo, y aunque me iban a visitar muy seguido, siempre evitaban hablar del nuevo ritmo académico, se sentían muy preocupadas por mi estado de salud ya que mi abuelo había inventado otra enfermedad para justificar las dos semanas que ya había perdido de clases, y como mi expediente de la secundaria era más bien un listado de enfermedades nunca pusieron en duda mi estado, y amablemente la directora había accedido a aceptarme en su colegio en cuanto yo mejorara........mi cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la fuerza perdida por la falta de comida y sueño, y cuando iba a empezar la tercer semana de clases yo ya me había puesto de pie....era hora de enfrentar el mundo...siempre que sentía que estaba a punto de caer nuevamente en un abismo de desesperación y amargura, el rostro de Kikyou acudía a mi mente, dándome la fuerza necesaria para sobresalir....estaba lista para afrontar mi destino y salir hacia la luz.......


	9. Encuntro con el destino

**PARTE VIII.- "ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO"**

Me encontraba decidida a afrontar mi nueva vida, así que pese a todas las objeciones que ponían mi mamá, mi abuelo y Sota con respecto a mi estado físico, yo ya había decidido que ese inicio de semana por fin acudiría a mi nueva escuela, era cierto que aun estaba algo débil por todo lo que había pasado pero ya era hora de que saliera y me encontrara con mi destino, y que mejor forma que acudiendo nuevamente a la escuela....Después de tantas replicas por parte de mi familia, terminaron aceptando mi decisión, Sota me acompaño hasta la entrada del colegio y yo comencé a sentir un nerviosismo por todo mi cuerpo, a pesar de que había tenido tantas experiencias, aun me preocupaba por mi primer día de clases.....

Me despedí con una triste sonrisa de mi dulce acompañante y entre a mi nueva vida.......cuando aún me encontraba cruzando el enorme patio tan bien cuidado mis amigas corrieron a alcanzarme para darme la bienvenida....

- Kagome!!!, que alegría me da que al fin te hayas recuperado..

- Muchas gracias por su preocupación chicas

- No tienes nada de que agradecer, para eso son las amigas

Ellas siempre me estuvieron apoyando en todo momento, y aunque me hubiera gustado despedirme de mi otro gran amigo, Hojo, yo sabía que desde su nueva escuela también me estaba brindando su apoyo.....Hojo se había marchado a una escuela de Londres para continuar con sus estudios, y aunque yo extrañaba sus extrañas ocurrencias, sabía que allá podría encontrar su verdadera felicidad......

- ¡HAY NO PUEDE SER!- Grito Ery haciendo que saliera de mis propios pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte intrigada

- No voltees Kagome, pero el chico más guapo de toda la escuela se esta acercando hacia acá....

- ¿De verdad?....¿y que tiene de especial?- pregunte con la misma intriga, nadie podía ser tan guapo y especial como lo había sido mi Inuyasha

- ¿QUÉ QUE TIENE DE ESPECIAL?- grito mi amiga Yuca muy sorprendida por la indiferencia que mostraba- Bueno te lo paso sólo por que aun no lo conoces....

- Pero ahora que lo dices.....-intervino Ayumi-....ese chico estuvo rondando el templo por donde tú vives Kagome...

- Bueno, eso no es de extrañarse- la contradijo Ery antes de que yo le pudiera responder- tú misma lo acabas de decir, es un templo, no creo que conozca a Kagome ya que él se acaba de mudar de los Estados Unidos....

- Si, creo que tienes razón- respondió Ayumi

- HAY!!! YA CÁLLENSE LAS DOS- intervino Yuca inesperadamente- aquí viene.........

Yo me encontraba de espaldas hacia ese sujeto que traía locas a mis amigas, pero en el momento en que sentí como alguien se paraba detrás de mi, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, como si intentara decirme algo, pero ¿qué era?, tenía ganas de voltear a ver al hombre que reflejaba su sombra en la pared, pero al mismo tiempo que sentía que mi corazón iba a desbordarse, un miedo atravesó por mi cuerpo......

- Buenos días joven Akimitzu

Saludo alegremente Ayumi, pero el individuo no respondió su saludo, simplemente se acerco un poco más a mi y me tomo por el hombro, al sentir el peso de su mano sobre mi cuerpo sentí una descarga eléctrica que lo atravesó, era una sensación que hacia tiempo no me hacían sentir...........sentí como poco a poco esa persona se acercaba a mi oído, haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza, por instinto cerré los ojos para afrontar lo que vendría......

- Estaba creyendo que no vendrías a verme.......pensaba en irte a buscar......

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control sobre mis párpados cerrados, no era posible, no podía serlo, mi mente estaba tratando de jugarme una muy mala broma al hacerme escuchar su voz......sentí como esa mano que me había sujetado por el hombro me hacía girar sobre mi misma para quedar frente a frente de él.......poco a poco comencé a abrir mis ojos y aunque mi visión era nublada por las constantes lagrimas, aun así lo pude reconocer............esos ojos color dorados que habían sido mi mayor felicidad y mi perdición, ese cabello plateado que tantas veces había acariciado con mis manos, esa mirada sincera llena de amor y ternura, cubierta por ese brillo especial, y sobre todo, esa sonrisa única que yo sabía sólo era dedicada a mi.....

- I.......Inuyasha.....- dije entre sollozos

Frente a mi, se encontraba la persona que era causante de mis tristezas y de mi agonía, pero ¿cómo era posible?, él no podía ser Inuyasha.....¿cómo podía serlo cuando yo misma había visto irse el brillo tan especial de su mirar?, pero entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿quién se atrevía a jugar con mis sentimientos?

- Kagome...mi amada Kagome

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ese individuo hablaba con la misma dulce y tierna voz de mi amado?

- Creí que nunca más volvería a verte.....

Vi claramente como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, ¿acaso de verdad era posible que la vida me estuviera dando una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz?........NO!!!!!, seguramente estaba alucinando, era una visión que transmitía mi más sincero y profundo deseo, pero yo sabía que no podía ser posible que ese hombre que me estaba mirando fijamente, fuera mi amado Inuyasha....

- No.......- dije dando un paso hacia atrás, tratando de soltar la mano que me tenía sujeta por el hombro- no......no es posible........tú no puedes ser Inuyasha..........NO PUEDES SER!!!!!

- Kagome......por favor, mírame, estoy aquí, volví para permanecer a tú lado como te lo había pro.......

CALLATE!!!!!!-interrumpí gritándole, mis amigas estaban pasmadas por la escena y varios alumnos que se encontraban cerca giraron su rostro para ver mi llanto-.... TÚ NO PUEDES SER!!!!!

Y con estas últimas palabras me solté de su brazo y salí corriendo de ese lugar, pese a que mis amigas y ese sujeto me gritaban sin parar que volviera..........nuevamente el dolor de mi pecho aprisiono con brusquedad mi corazón, ¿quién se había atrevido a jugarme esa broma?, ¿quién se atrevía a reírse de mi sentimiento más profundo?, ¿por qué ese empeño en verme destrozada?

Corría cual veloz era, no me importaba chocar con las personas que se atravesaban en mi camino, ni tampoco me importó las veces que caí a causa de mi desesperación, lo único que quería hacer era huir........ no quería que nuevamente ilusionaran mi corazón para después destrozarlo, justo como lo tenía en ese momento, necesitaba alejarme todo lo posible de ese sujeto que se parecía tanto a Inuyasha, necesitaba poner distancia entre él y yo, necesitaba correr y seguir corriendo, el destino no importaba, lo único que necesitaba era ya no pensar en él.......

Sin siquiera proponérmelo llegue al mismo sitio donde todo había comenzado, el árbol sagrado se erguía ante mi con imponencia, brindándome nuevamente la protección que en ese momento yo necesitaba, mi temor crecía a cada lagrima que derramaba, mi mundo nuevamente se derrumbaba, quería creer y a la vez no podía, quería aferrarme a una nueva idea, a una ilusión, pero la maldita realidad siempre terminaba agolpando todos mis recuerdos........Inuyasha no podía estar vivo, aunque mi corazón lo quisiera, él no podía estarlo, ya que había muerto entre mis brazos, y yo lo odiaba por eso......pero entonces, ¿quién era ese sujeto tan parecido a él?, ¿quién me iba a poder explicar todo lo que estaba pasando?, abrace con todas mis fuerzas el contorno de aquel bendito árbol y me derrumbe, llorando como jamás lo había hecho, sacando con esas lagrimas el dolor desgarrador que habitaba en mi interior.......no sabía de que forma tomar todo lo que había sucedido, era como si yo ya no tuviera control sobre mi vida.......

- Sabía que vendrías a este lugar- escuche una voz a mis espaldas, lentamente gire mi rostro bañado en lagrimas para toparme nuevamente con aquel increíble parecido- Kagome, por favor tranquilízate, me partes el alma al verte así

- ¿Quién eres?- le pregunte intentando levantarme del suelo y secándome las lagrimas que me impedían verlo bien- dime, ¿quién eres?

- Tú lo sabes perfectamente, lo sabes mejor que nadie....soy Inuyasha

- Eso no es posible- le conteste mientras sentía como mis rodillas ya no podrían soportar por mucho tiempo mi peso- Inuyasha esta muerto.......él murió en mis brazos

- Lo se perfectamente, pero el Inuyasha que tú viste morir fue el del pasado, él de la época antigua, pero yo te lo dije claramente, tú y yo no podríamos estar juntos en esa época, pero en esta sí....

Por un momento me dejaron sin habla sus palabras.....¿cómo podía saber lo que Inuyasha me había dicho?, las dudas nuevamente llegaron a mi mente llenándola de una tormenta de confusiones, ¿sería posible que la vida me recompensara por tanto sufrimiento?, pero entonces, caí en la cuenta de algo....

- Tú no puedes ser Inuyasha- respondí esta vez con mayor seguridad- él era un semi demonio, tenía orejas y colmillos, al igual que garras, y tú.....tú eres un simple humano.

- Es cierto, no me explico donde quedaron mis garras, colmillos y orejas, Kikyou no me lo explico, solo me dijo que el amor que nos habíamos profesado en el árbol sagrado había sido tan puro y sincero que quedo sellado por toda la vida con aquella promesa de año nuevo....

Mientras Inuyasha hablaba iba acortando poco a poco la distancia, yo quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, no quería seguir escuchándolo ya que si lo hacía, terminaría creyéndole todo y me arrojaría a sus brazos....pero mis piernas no estaban dispuestas a dejar ese sitio, estaban aferradas a la tierra, así como mi mano a la corteza del árbol, ya que si lo soltaba, sabía que seguro me caía, y el hecho de que ese hombre se acercara más y más hacia mi, no me ayudaba a que mi nerviosismo se aligerara, al contrario, era perturbador............fascinantemente perturbador....

Yo quería creerle cada una de sus palabras, y aunque mi corazón sabía que era él, que al fin después de tantas lagrimas derramadas y de tanto sufrimiento, la vida me había devuelto a mi alma robada, me devolvía a la otra mitad de mi corazón, estaba invadida por un sentimiento de miedo.......tenía miedo a que todo lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que estaba viviendo fuera un sueño, un dulce sueño que se desvanecería en cualquier momento para devolverme a mi realidad..............a mi miserable realidad......

- "Te prometo que ni el tiempo ni la distancia.....- interrumpió mis pensamientos abruptamente, haciéndome estremecer al ver que solo estaba a un paso de mi, su cercanía hacia que un corriente eléctrica saliera de mi abdomen y recorriera todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar- ......podrán intervenir en el amor tan profundo que te tengo, mi amor por ti siempre atravesara esas barreras para poder llegar a ti........mi amor siempre te buscara sin importar el lugar o la época en la que te encuentres".....allí tienes las respuesta..........mi amor es tan sincero y puro que te pudo encontrar en esta época, yo morí en aquella era para vivir en esta a tú lado, ya que aunque hubiéramos logrado nuestros objetivos, tú y yo no hubiéramos podido realizar nuestro amor ya que vivíamos en distintos lugares y de distintas formas, pero ahora todo será diferente, nada ni nadie nos impedirá estar juntos, aquí y ahora no existen barreras de tiempo que nos impidan amarnos abiertamente, yo renací en esta época con la sola idea de encontrarte algún día y de amarte, por que aunque yo sea la reencarnación de él Inuyasha que conociste hace 500 años, él amor que te tuve no se ha desvanecido ni siquiera un poco durante este tiempo, al contrario, el deseo de verte y de tenerte nuevamente en mis brazos lo ha incrementado.........mi amor por ti es y será eterno.....

Lagrimas y más lagrimas caían sin control una tras otra sobre mi rostro....me había dicho la promesa que mi amado Inuyasha me había hecho justo en ese mismo lugar, hace 500 años, mi corazón latía sin control, había vuelto a la vida mi alma......

- Y si aun tienes dudas sobre quien soy, aquí tengo la prueba más importante para demostrar mi identidad....

Yo me quede pasmada....era cierto....INUYASHA ESTABA VIVO!!!!........estaba justamente frente a mi, mostrándome, como de su cuello colgaban las dos hermosas tórtolas entrelazadas, las mismas que yo le había regalado el día de Navidad.......mis piernas no pudieron soportar más el peso y caí arrodillada......Inuyasha inmediatamente me tomo por los hombros evitando que cayera por completo, nuevamente su mirada y la mía se cruzaron, entrelazándose en un susurro mudo, no había necesidad de palabras...yo ya lo había comprendido todo......la vida me entregaba una segunda oportunidad para estar al lado del hombre al que amaba.....

- I.....INUYASHA....ESTAS AQUÍ!!!!- Y nuevamente mis ojos se cerraron a causa de tantas impresiones, haciéndome perder el conocimiento, pero mi corazón se encontraba seguro de que él estaba a mi lado........y que ya nada sería capaz de separarnos.......


	10. Como en un sueño te ví

**FINAL.- "COMO EN UN SUEÑO TE VI"**

Había caído nuevamente en un abismo oscuro que me mantenía atrapada, cautivando mis sentimientos y confundiéndome cada vez más.......¿sería acaso que todo había sido un sueño?.............mi mente divagaba con la realidad, era tan confuso intentar saber que era lo cierto y que era lo falso...........mientras yo pensaba todo esto, mis pies por fin tocaron fondo, pero el panorama seguía siendo el mismo...solo oscuridad, pero a diferencia de que está vez no sentía la necesidad de gritarle a Inuyasha para que acudiera a mi, ya no tenía miedo de estar en ese lugar ya que nuevamente al despertar me toparían con aquellos bellos ojos que me hacían soñar....

- Veo que tú actitud a cambiado- escuche una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas, era la misma dulce y tierna voz que me había ayudado a salir de mi depresión.

- Todo gracias a ti, Kikyou- conteste al momento en que me giraba para sonreírle de la manera más sincera que podía, de una manera que hacía días no podía hacer.

- Así que al fin, el tan esperado encuentro se ha llevado a cabo- me respondió devolviéndome también una sonrisas encantadora- me alegra que hayas podido dejar a un lado tus temores y salieras a enfrentar al mundo, encontrándote con la persona que solo esperaba por ti.......no sabes cuanto batalle para que Inuyasha no saliera corriendo a verte en cuanto llego......

- Tú tenías planeado todo, ¿no es así?

- Si...y no.....a Inuyasha y a ti se les otorgo una segunda oportunidad de estar juntos gracias al amor que se profesaron en tierra sagrada, recuerda que ese árbol tiene un gran poder espiritual a su alrededor y gracias a eso, su promesa quedo sellada con ese mismo poder, haciendo que cuando Inuyasha murió por protegerte a ti se pudiera cumplir, trayendo sus almas nuevamente a esta época y reencarnando en un humano, pero a excepción de tú reencarnación, que fue la mía, Inuyasha si pudo conservar sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos, todo gracias a los dos obsequios que se habían dado mutuamente, y me refiero al collar que tú le regalaste el día de Navidad y a la bella flore de Luna que él te ofreció en año nuevo............aunque tú intentabas morir para estar a su lado, la flor intentaba hacer lo contrario para demostrarte que el amor que se tienen tú y él no había terminado su historia...........su amor quedo resguardado en estos dos objetos...

- Eso quiere decir que de verdad Inuyasha esta vivo!!!- dije aun incrédula y no pudiendo controlar mi emoción.

- Así es, pero esta reencarnación tuvo una consecuencia, ya que solo sus almas de humano pudieron ser reencarnadas, perdió la mayor parte de su esencia de demonio, es decir que el efecto que sufría su cuerpo al tener dos esencias, se reinvirtió...

Nos quedamos calladas por unos segundos, yo intentaba analizar todo lo que me había dicho Kikyou............hasta que lo comprendí.....

- Un momento, si dices que todo este cambió reinvirtió el efecto en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, eso quiere decir que en las noches de luna nueva.....

- .....él se convertirá en un semi demonio, lo has comprendido bien.....anteriormente él cambiaba a un ser humano ya que eran más fuertes las almas de demonio que poseía, pero en este caso, las almas de un ser humano predominan en su cuerpo....

Todo parecía como un sueño muy loco, todo estaba revuelto, todo lo que era ya no lo era, y lo que no podía ser, ahora lo era....QUE CONFUSO!!!

Kikyou debió de advertir mi cara de desconcierto y confusión ya que soltó una risita, pero inmediatamente volvió a adquirir esa actitud inquebrantable.....

- Definitivamente habrá muchos cambios en su vida

- Si lo sé- le conteste inmediatamente, ya que ahora tenía una nueva duda- Kikyou.....¿Inuyasha sabe todo esto, no es así?

- Por supuesto que lo sabe, yo misma lo traje a tú época y me encargue de que sus almas encontrarán el lugar apropiado para vivir antes de que se reencontrara contigo.....debo decir que conforme Inuyasha crecía y más recuerdos llegaban a su mente, fue más difícil impedir que él saliera corriendo a buscarte, pero aún no era tiempo y eso él lo entendió, y después, cuando por fin se le permitió venir a buscarte no pudo acercarse a ti.....

- Supongo que hablas del momento en que caí en depresión, ¿no es así?, ¿por eso aquella noche te presentaste en mis sueños?, gracias a ti pude salir de ese estado, muchas gracias por todo Kikyou....

- Ya te dije, no todo el mérito es mío, yo solo te indique el camino que tenías que seguir, fue tú decisión tomarlo, pero me alegro que todo resultará bien...ahora que ya cumplí con mi objetivo podré descansar en paz.....

- ¿Te iras?- pregunte temerosa por escuchar la respuesta, ella me sonrió de una forma muy dulce.

- Si.....por el momento me iré, tú e Inuyasha ya encontraron su lugar, es tiempo de buscar el mío......

Sus palabras atravesaron mi pecho como una daga de hielo, tenía de vuelta a Inuyasha conmigo, pero eso implicaba perder mi ángel protector...

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome?- preguntó intrigada al percatarse de que una lagrima silenciosa corría por mi mejilla.

- No.......nada......lo que pasa es que a penas estábamos comenzando con una linda amistad y me duele el pensar que no duro por mucho tiempo...¿quién me cuidara ahora?

Kikyou pareció conmovida por mis palabras ya que nuevamente me tomo en un abrazo..me comenzaba a sentir tan familiarizada con ella, que la sola idea de perderla para siempre me atormentaba, pero ese abrazo me hizo comprender que de una u otra forma siempre tendíamos un vínculo que nos conectaría......a pesar de las diferencias y rivalidades que alguna vez tuvimos parecía que ambas habíamos encontrado ese punto medio que nos hacía ser tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes.....

- No te preocupes por eso, tú ya no me necesitas ya que has encontrado tú propia fuerza para seguir adelante, y ahora estarás bien cuidada por Inuyasha, y tal vez...sólo tal vez, en un futuro nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse....cuando yo nuevamente pertenezca a tú mundo......

La cálida sensación del abrazo de Kikyou fue desapareciendo entre mis manos, esa luz blanca y llena de paz que la rodeaba poco a poco la fue envolviendo...levante mi rostro para toparme de nuevo con aquellos ojos cafés, y una dulce sonrisa por parte de ella curo la herida que había sentido en mi corazón, después...ella desapareció, dejándome nuevamente en oscuridad.....

o:p/o:p

Una suave brisa comenzó a jugar en mis mejillas, rozándome en una leve caricia.....poco a poco comencé a despertar del sueño en el que había caído, conforme iba adquiriendo más conciencia de la situación pude percibir que estaba recostada sobre algo suave, y una ligera capa de luz comenzó a bailar sobre mis párpados aun cerrados, después de tanto tiempo, era la primera vez que me sentía totalmente relajada, pero entonces, los acontecimientos de mi primer día de clases agolparon mi mente y de nuevo me llene de ansiedad.......movida por esa desbordante adrenalina que ahora sentía en mi cuerpo comencé a abrir los ojos, pensando que con lo primero que me toparía sería con un mirar dorado, pero no fue así....en su lugar, las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto se erguían a mi alrededor, mientras yo me encontraba recostada en la suavidad de mi cama, la suave brisa y la luz bailarina se colaban por la ventana entre abierta, desfilando con decisión sobre mi habitación.....nuevamente un dolor en el pecho atravesó mi cuerpo, ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño?..con movimientos lentos me levante de mi cama y me di cuenta de que aun estaba vestida con el uniforme azul de la nueva escuela, entonces todo era real ¿no es así?, pero entonces, ¿dónde se encontraba él?.........el mar de confusiones que habitaba en mi interior comenzó nuevamente a arrastrarme hacia sus profundidades haciéndome perder nuevamente la noción de la realidad y del sueño.........movida por mis impulsos me coloque frente a la ventana, era la hora del crepúsculo......en la lejanía, el cielo azul se teñía de un anaranjado intenso, haciendo que el atardecer fuera un espectáculo maravilloso.....

Mis ojos y mi mente se perdieron en aquel hermoso paisaje, dejando envolver mi alma con la calidez de los últimos rayos de sol, no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera el regalo divino que me ofrecía mi vista, no quería llenar mi mente de más pensamientos dolorosos, así que solo me deje llevar por el paisaje....tan decidida estaba a no escuchar nada más que no fuera la brisa susurrándome al oído, que no me percate que el cerrojo de la puerta de mi cuarto había girado para dar paso a una persona.......

- Me alegra ver que ya despertaste- escuche que me hablaban a mis espaldas, interrumpiendo el momento mágico que vivía, la voz resonó más en mi corazón que en mis oídos, desde que había despertado de mi sueño solo esperaba que esa dulce y tierna voz volviera a dirigirse a mi, una sensación e júbilo volvió a llenar cada partícula de mi cuerpo, pero aún así, no gire mi rostro para ver a la persona poseedora de mi corazón- Me preocupe muchísimo por ti....

- No te acerques por favor- dije en un mal intento de esconder mis emociones, la persona que se encontraba a mis espaldas detuvo su paso a mitad de la habitación....por la forma en que se detuvo, parecía que no esperaba una reacción así de mi parte.

- ¿Por qué Kagome?- escuche que me contestaba con una voz cargada de reproche y desilusión- ¿por qué a pesar de todas las pruebas que te he dado te rehúsas a aceptar la realidad?, ¿por qué me pides que me detenga?

- No deseo que te acerques más a mi........- le respondí al momento en que me giraba para quedar nuevamente frente a él, nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, provocándome ese calor incontrolable que salía de mi abdomen-...... por que quiero gravar tú imagen completa en mi mente..y atesorarlo como el más bello de mis recuerdos.....

Inuyasha esbozo la más hermosa y sincera sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que abría sus brazos para recibirme en ellos....nuevamente estaba a su lado en un abrazo profundo, yo lloraba sin control, pero esta vez eran lagrimas de felicidad, otra vez había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía, y mi corazón bailaba de júbilo en cada palpitar, ya que sabía que la persona por la que tanto había sufrido se encontraba nuevamente allí...Inuyasha me apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo y aunque no lo vi, sé perfectamente que lloró mientras hundía su cabeza entre mi cabellera, y yo me dejaba perder entre la calidez de su pecho.....

- Inuyasha.....mi amado Inuyasha, no sabes cuanto e sufrido por tú ausencia....- le dije con la voz casi inaudible a causa de la presión que hacia en mi cara su pecho.

- Por supuesto que sé el sufrimiento que has sentido, por que es el mismo que he sentido yo al no poder estar a tú lado....

No necesitábamos más palabras...con lo poco que nos habíamos dicho y el calor que nos rodeaba a través de ese abrazo lo decía todo, el tiempo se había detenido para nosotros, dejándonos disfrutar plenamente de la compañía mutua, de pronto el dolor, el abandono, el odio y todos aquellos sentimientos que se habían concentrado en mi pecho habían desaparecido a causa del gran amor que sentía en ese momento, ¿qué importancia tenían todas las lagrimas que había derramado a causa de su ausencia?, si en ese mismo momento se encontraba allí conmigo, rodeándome con sus manos mi cintura y dándome la fortaleza que tanto necesitaba, era como si a partir de ese momento todo volviera a comenzar para los dos......

Es increíble lo reconfortante que puede llegar a ser un abrazo, el aroma que despedía el cuerpo de Inuyasha embargaba todos mis sentidos, era increíble que el simple hecho de estar abrazados me llenara de júbilo, era una sensación diferente a todos los que había tenido, era un sentimiento inexplicable que recorría cada línea sanguínea de mi cuerpo, ¿cuánto tiempo pasamos perdidos cada uno en nuestras fragancias?, no puedo contestarlo con certeza, pero si les puedo decir que fue el tiempo suficiente para sanar las heridas de ambos.....

Poco a poco el abrazo fue perdiendo fuerza, era hora de poner las cosas en claro y afrontar nuestra realidad, la mano de Inuyasha tomo con suavidad mi rostro para forzarme a verlo a los ojos, nuevamente me perdía en aquella mirada dorada e intensa, justo en el punto donde brillaban más sus ojos......

- Tengo tanto que decirte- me dijo en un susurro Inuyasha

- Lo sé, pero ahora tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para confiarnos nuestros secretos- le conteste también en un susurro.

- Me parece como si todo esto fuera un sueño, un sueño del que no quisiera despertar....

- Pero no lo es, esto es la realidad

- No sabes cuantas veces me imagine este reencuentro, pero ni siquiera en mis más locas fantasías me pude imaginar que tantos sentimientos embargarían mi corazón

- Todo eso es por que nuestro amor es así de intenso

- Tuve tanto miedo de no volver a verte

- Perdóname....- dije al momento en que desviaba mi mirada de la de él- ....si no hubiera tardado tanto en salir de ese abismo en el que yo misma me había metido nuestro encuentro hubiera sido antes.

Inuyasha nuevamente me forzó a que lo mirara a los ojos, mientras con ellos me decía que todo había quedado en el pasado....

- Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte, al contrario, yo fui el culpable de todo tú sufrimiento y no sabes como pesa la culpabilidad sobre mis hombros, sin embargo, en estos momentos siento que todos esos sentimientos carecen de importancia

- Así es, nada de lo que haya pasado antes importa ya, y todo esto se lo debemos a Kikyou.

- Si, lo sé, a ella y al amor tan profundo que sentimos mutuamente

Justo en esos momento recordé las palabras que me había dicho ella acerca del efecto que todo lo que estaba pasando tendría en Inuyasha, y un nuevo sentimiento de culpa me invadió.

- Inuyasha, perdóname....

- Ya te dije que todo quedo en el pasado....

- No...no me refiero a las cosas que sucedieron, si no a las que pasarán, por mi culpa perdiste tú condición de demonio y ahora eres un simple humano, cuando en realidad tú verdadero objetivo era todo lo contrario, por mi culpa sacrificaste tus deseos...

Sin dejar de sonreírme, Inuyasha me plantó un beso en la frente haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara con un leve temblor al contacto del calor de sus labios con mi piel.

- Kagome, yo jamás sacrifique mis deseos, desde mucho antes de que todo ocurriera mi ambición de convertirme en un Yukai completo, había cambiado, mi solo propósito era permanecer a tú lado, pero en aquel entonces yo no encontraba las palabras para decírtelo, hasta que tú misma me demostraste que no hacían falta, cuando el amor que sentías por mi te impulso a protegerme, ese mismo sentimiento era el que hacía que m moviera cuando sentía que tú estabas en peligro, además......todo esto tiene una ventaja enorme.......

Las palabras de Inuyasha me tranquilizaron un poco, pero....

- ¿De que ventaja hablas?- pregunte con un dejo de curiosidad en la voz.

Inuyasha suplió la sonrisa llena de amor por una cargada de picardía, y en un impulso, él se acerco a mi oído para dar respuesta a mi pregunta.

- La ventaja de la que te hablo, mi amada Kagome, es que ya no tendrás ningún pretexto para no llevarme a la escuela.......

Y sin darme tiempo a que yo le respondiera, todo lo que habíamos dicho, quedo sellado con un beso lleno de amor y sinceridad, era un beso tan suave y a la vez tan pasional, yo quede embargada por esa humedad cálida que me transmitía, incapaz de resistirme, quede perdida en la profundidad de su boca y en la intensidad de su abrazo, mientras sobre mi cómoda la Flor de Luna recuperaba su total belleza y brillaba con esplendor..así como nuestro amor.....

Los días que siguieron después de nuestro dulce encuentro fueron mucho mayores, cuando mi familia se entero de que Inuyasha se encontraba conmigo, los abrazos y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, mi madre mantuvo a Inuyasha abrazado fuertemente por varios minutos, mientras agradecía una y otra vez a la vida, por haberme devuelto lo que yo más amaba y con eso, la felicidad que se me había arrebatado, Inuyasha parecía conmovido por las muestras de afecto y por primera vez, no supo que decir, mi hermano Sota sufrió un poco de decepción al enterarse de que ahora Inuyasha era solo un humano, "Ahora ya no le podré decir orejas de perro", se había quejado mi hermanito de la manera más graciosa, haciendo que todos riéramos, más de lo que ya lo habíamos hecho.........su familia no era tampoco la excepción en alegría, los padres de Inuyasha se mostraron muy atentos conmigo y para mi fue una grata sorpresa enterarme por Inuyasha, que ellos habían sido sus padres de hace 500 años....

- ¿Así que también reencarnaron?- pregunte con una nota de asombro en mi voz.

- Si, aunque ellos no conservaron sus recuerdos del pasado, sólo mi padre, él cual también sufre el mismo cambio que yo en las noches de luna nueva

- Ya veo, no cabe duda de que Kikyou pensó en todo

- Si.....planeo muy bien las cosas.....

Kikyou no había vuelto a presentarse en mis sueños ni en los de Inuyasha, y aunque yo ya sabía que eso pasaría no dejaba de sentirme triste por ya no tenerla a mi lado, pero como ella misma me había dicho.........tal vez algún día la vida nos volvería a hacer que nos cruzáramos en nuestro camino, y yo viví cada día con esa ilusión.....

Yuca, Ayumi y Ery se asombraron muchísimo cuando les dije quien era realmente Inuyasha.....

- ¿Él es tú novio rebelde?- había preguntado incrédula Yuca

- Con razón se nos hacia conocido, nosotras ya lo habíamos visto en tú casa- grito emocionada Ery

- Me da mucho gusto que los problemas que había entre ustedes se hayan solucionado Kagome......te deseo lo mejor- me dijo Ayumi con toda sinceridad

Inuyasha se convirtió en muy poco tiempo en uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela, además de ser el más guapo y cotizado por las chicas, pero eso no me importaba mucho ya que yo sabía que la única poseedora de su corazón, era yo.....

La primera semana que acudía a clases debo de decir que hubiera sido todo un martirio por causa del retraso que presentaba en todas las asignaturas, pero gracias a eso, tuve la mejor excusa para pasar esas noches en vela a lado de Inuyasha, repasando una y otra vez las lecciones, como en los viejos tiempos......no paso mucho tiempo antes de que yo volviera a adquirir los conocimientos necesarios para estar nuevamente al ritmo académico que mis compañeros, después de todo, ya no tenía tantas distracciones para no volver a ser la misma chica estudiosa que era antes de viajar a la época antigua......

El primer fin de semana que pasamos juntos, decidimos que era tiempo de regresar al lado de nuestros amigos, así que desde muy temprano ya estábamos los dos junto al misterioso pozo, y sin pensar en que uno de nosotros ya no era como antes, nos lanzamos a su interior, pero solo yo pude atravesarlo.....

- Vaya!!!!, no tenía contemplado esto- le comente con algo de preocupación a Inuyasha, una vez que ya había regresado a su lado

- Yo tampoco para serte sincero.....supongo que antes podía pasar sin ningún problema ya que yo pertenecía a ella, pero también a esta época....

- Me imagino que te refieres a cuando aun vivías en aquel lugar, ¿me equivoco?

- Si, a eso me refiero, de una o de otra forma, el hecho de que mi pasado Inuyasha aun estuviera vivo al igual que yo, pero en esta época debe de haber creado esa conexión inexplicable entre los dos mundos....

- Ya veo.........no cabe duda de que ya no eres tan tonto Inuyasha- dije con una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar las cosas, obteniendo el éxito deseado....

- JA!!!! YO JAMAS E SIDO TONTO KAGOME!!!

- ¿De verdad?....quien lo diría- dije burlonamente dándole la espalda para subir por las escaleras, pero antes de que yo pusiera un pie en el primer escalón, él me tomo por la cintura y acerco su boca a mi oído....

- No me provoques Kagome- me dijo lentamente, quemándome la piel con su aliento- puedo llegar a ser muy agresivo.......

Ante este comentario solté una risita nerviosa, no tanto por sus palabras, si no por la cercanía en la que nos encontrábamos, Inuyasha era capaz de desarmarme con una sola mirada.

- ¿Sabes?, es una lastima que ya no seas un hanyou...........así podría volver a utilizar el rosario con el que estabas atado......

- No te atreverías- dijo un poco nervioso él, a lo cual yo me reí abiertamente- eres mala!!!

- Vamos Inuyasha- dije entrecortadamente a causa de la risa- es necesario que pensemos en como podremos cru.......

- ¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó en un tono más serio al percatarse de que me había quedado muy pensativa y no había terminado la frase.

¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?, ahora que Inuyasha era completamente humano no podría atravesar aquella barrera de tiempo....no al menos sin ayuda.........inmediatamente descolgué de mi cuello la cadena que siempre llevaba conmigo, de ella colgaba la perla de Shikon, totalmente purificada.....

- Esto es la solución- le dije a Inuyasha convencida de que él me entendería

- Kagome- me respondió un poco impaciente- si tú me das la perla estaríamos en la misma situación, yo podría atravesar el pozo, pero tú no....

- Ya lo sé, por eso debemos llevarla puesta los dos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?, tú estas muy cabezona para que dejes espacio para mi en esa cadena...

- INUYASHA!!!!- dije algo indignada

- Vamos Kagome, es solo una broma- me dijo riéndose de la cara que había puesto.

- Retiro lo que dije antes.........sigues siendo un TONTO!!......a lo que me refiero es que podríamos dividir la esfera.....

- ¿Te refieres a partirla en dos?, te das cuenta de que sería muy peligroso, sería como volver a empezar todo

- No, no sería lo mismo- dije segura de mi misma- solo la partiremos en dos, una parte la tendrás tú y la otra la tendré yo.....

- Bien señorita, y podrías decirme ¿cómo piensas partir la esfera?

Me quede callada por unos instantes ya que no había pensado en eso, la primera vez la había partido en mil fragmentos con una sola de mis flechas, pero en aquel entonces yo no controlaba del todo mis poderes espirituales, pero ahora era distinto, no partiría la esfera como un accidente, si no como una necesidad......

- Lo haré con una de mis flechas

Inuyasha me miraba un poco temeroso, me imagino que por su mente pasaron las mismas imágenes que en la mía acerca de la primera vez que partí la esfera, pero yo ya estaba decidida a hacerlo, así que corrí a la bodega de mi abuelo sin esperar una respuesta de Inuyasha, y en pocos minutos regresaba con una flecha en mi mano......

- ¿Estas segura Kagome?

- Por supuesto.....¿quieres ver a los chicos o no?

- Claro, pero no quisiera que te expusieras en peligro, recuerda que soy un simple humano y que no te podría ayudar de mucho si te expusieras al peligro....

- No te preocupes por eso, ahora solo retírate un poco...

Inuyasha me miró no muy convencido cuando puse la perla de Shikon sobre el suelo, pero aun así ya no dijo nada, trate de concentrar toda mi energía en la flecha que tenía entre mis dos manos y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue pedirle ayuda a la más grande de las sacerdotisas de todos los tiempos y mi ángel protector, "Por favor Kikyou, ayúdame" ..........la perla de Shikon comenzó a vibrar fuertemente sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo que mi flecha, por un momento llegue a pensar que no resistiría tanto poder, pero una cálida sensación embargo mi cuerpo y me hizo tranquilizarme.....clave la flecha justo por el centro de la esfera y una gran luz invadió el cuarto.....lo siguiente que recuerdo fue la mirada angustiada de Inuyasha al momento en que yo abrí los ojos, me sentía muy cansada, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que mis esfuerzos habían dado resultado......

- Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, no te preocupes, y ¿la perla?

Inuyasha me mostró su mano y sobre su palma se encontraban los dos fragmentos de la perla...

- Lo conseguiste, pero me asustaste mucho, ya no hagas cosas tan peligrosas por favor!!!- y con estas últimas palabras me volvió a abrazar.....

El plan de dividir a la perla funciono a la perfección, dando el resultado que esperábamos, Inuyasha pudo cruzar a la época antigua..........mis amigos nos recibieron con gran alegría, y aunque a mi me ignoraron por unos minutos, yo me sentía muy feliz de ver como todos corrían a abrazar a Inuyasha entre gritos, lagrimas y risas, haciendo que se cayera junto con ellos debido a la fuerza del abrazo, pero a Sango, Shipo, Miroku y Kirara no les pareció importar estar aplastando a su amigo, y por increíble que parezca Inuyasha también disfruto enormemente el recibimiento tan cálido, la anciana Kahede los veía desde la puerta de su casa también con lagrimas en los ojos, así que corrí a abrazarla.......estábamos todos juntos nuevamente!!!!..........

Con gran paciencia les explicamos a los chicos la situación en la que se encontraba Inuyasha, pero a nadie le importó que él ya no fuera un hanyou, lo único que les interesaba es que estaba vivo y nuevamente a su lado, esas palabras de apoyo se muy bien que hicieron sentir conmovido a Inuyasha, pero como su orgullo no le permitía mostrar debilidad, hizo como que no le habían afectado todas esas muestras de cariño, y como nosotros lo conocíamos de sobra, no le hicimos caso..........

Si......el tiempo jamás descansa su andar e intentar detenerlo es como si quisiéramos retener el agua entre las manos, pero siempre termina escapándose entre los dedos......los días dieron paso a las semanas, y las semanas a los meses, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos nuevamente en fechas decembrinas, y justo el día 24 se convertiría en una fecha de mucha mayor importancia, no solo por la celebración de cajón que representa ese día, si no por que a ella se le unía la celebración de una boda.......

- No puedo creerlo amiga, por fin llego el gran día.....

- Lo sé.......estoy demasiado nerviosa

- Pues no tienes por que, sin duda serás la novia más bella de todos los tiempos...

- Gracias Kagome....no sólo por tú apoyo incondicional en mi relación con Miroku, si no también por el regalo tan hermoso que me hiciste el año pasado y el cual, hasta el día de hoy podré estrenar....

- No tienes de que agradecer Sango...ese vestido lo compre con la sola idea de que lo lucieras un día en el cual tú sonrisa fuera deslumbrante, y me alegra ver que mi deseo se ha cumplido......

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo de indecisión, el monje Miroku había aceptado que con la única mujer con quien quería tener hijos era con Sango, y fue así como término confesándole cuanto la amaba.......

La ceremonia fue efectuada por la anciana Kahede y en presencia de todos los aldeanos, jamás en mi vida había visto a Sango y a Miroku tan felices.........cuando Naraku murió, Miroku fue liberado de la maldición de su mano, y ahora se encontraba radiante, abrazando a la mujer que amaba......Sango se entristeció un poco al recordar que le hubiera gustado compartir ese momento tan especial al lado de su hermano, pero las palabras apropiadas y sinceras de Inuyasha borraron por completo esa sombra que intentaba opacar la felicidad de mi amiga....."No te atormente por el pasado, vive con sencillez el presente, disfrútalo al lado del hombre que amas que seguramente tú hermano te esta bendiciendo desde las alturas".......

o:p/o:p

¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que ocurrió todo esto?, les puedo asegurar de que ya son muchos años, pero ni siquiera un solo día he dejado de sonreír desde entonces, la vida me ha pagado con creces todo el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar.....cada fin de semana, cada noche de luna nueva, cada día, cada instante, se ha convertido para mi, en una nueva aventura......

- Sabía que estaría aquí, dime ¿en que tanto piensas mi amor?

- Pensaba en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para lograr la felicidad completa

- Si, sufrimos mucho Kagome, pero al final logramos estar juntos

- Lo sé Inuyasha........¿recuerdas como comenzó todo?

- Como si hubiera sido ayer, pero en realidad todo comenzó hace diez años, justo en este mismo lugar

- Si, yo también tengo presente todo lo que pasamos juntó al árbol sagrado, aquí fue donde me pediste matrimonio hace seis años......

- Y hace seis años me dijiste que si

Inuyasha me abrazo en ese momento y me beso con la misma pasión de siempre.....

- Y también hace seis años que te llamo, "mi amada esposa"·

- Y yo te respondo con un "mi amado esposo"....

- No solo me concediste el honor de llamarte mi mujer, si no que hace cuatro años me ofreciste el regalo más hermoso y significativo de todos....

- Fue el mismo regalo que tú me otorgaste.....

- MAMA!!!!! PAPA!!!!..................Sabía que los encontraría aquí, dice mi tía Sango y mi tío Miroku que si no se apuran mi tío Shipo, Kirara, Asumí y Yara los dejaran sin comer.......

- Tienes razón, Shipo, Kirara y las hijas de Miroku y Sango son muy tragones, ¿no lo crees Kagome?

- Pues yo no se de que te espantas, si tú les enseñaste esos malos modales!!!!

- Que graciosa!!!!..........ven chiquita, dale un abrazo a tú querido papi

- Siiiii........

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no creen?

- Si mami, por cierto, ¿aquí fue donde se conocieron verdad?

- Si mi amor, aquí conocí a tú mamá

- Si, me lo platicaron mis abuelitas.....

Mi niña se acerco al árbol y lo abrazo con fuerza, como yo tantas veces los había hecho en el pasado......

- ¿por qué hiciste eso, Kikyou?- le pregunte al tiempo en que Inuyasha me abrazaba por los hombros

- Por que gracias a este árbol yo pude formar parte de sus vidas.....

Kikyou corrió a abrazarnos a ambos, mientras nos embargábamos de esa paz, característica de ella.....

- Sabes Kagome......

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

- Te amo.....

- Y yo te amo a ti.

- Y yo los amo a los dos!!!!

Mientras Inuyasha cargaba a Kikyou, él me volvió a besar, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos sufrido, de todo lo que habíamos llorado, ahora nos encontrábamos en la etapa más bella de nuestra vida, al lado de nuestra preciosa hija, el amor que nos sentimos Inuyasha y yo trasciende más haya de las barreras del tiempo y el espacio.......hoy me pongo a pensar que con muchísimo gusto volvería a pasar todas aquellas situaciones difíciles con tal de estar UN DIA MAS al lado de mi amado Inuyasha....


End file.
